¿Mini vacaciones o mini torturas?
by Yuki-Minyooki-chan
Summary: ¿Q pasa cuando todos los equipos se van d vacaciones?¡PERO SON TODOS!Con la condición de no jugar Blade,¿Diversión, Competencia, Maldad, Venganza hasta Amor! -¡Maldigo el día en que acepte venir!-decía Kai enojado./Dedicado a Sky d/¿quieres saber? ENTRA!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer fic de Beyblade y lo he realizado porque la verdad me he inspirado de los fics de mi autora **_**sky d**_** sip ella me fascinan sus Fics asi que se lo dedico a ella por darme la inspiración que necesito, espero que le guste o òU y a los que leen esto también nn……. Soy principiante plis no sean duros con migo U bueno ahí les va….!!**

**Negacion: beyblade no es mío (Kai si Ò ó) es del Sr. Takao asi que bueno u ù hay que darles gracias de crear al buenísimo de Kai ¬…… JAJAJAJAJA xDD **

**Para que me entiendan:**

**_"..." pensamientos_**

**_-...-_habla**

**(...)Mis opiniones o algo que quiera explicar**

**FIC: ¿mini vacaciones o mini torturas? **

**Autora: Yuki Minyooki**

* * *

**UNA NOCHE, UN JUEGO: ¿VERDAD O CASTIGO?**

-Ok, ok me toca a MÍ-dijo una de las chicas con ojos con verde esmeralda sentada en el piso abrazando su almohada.

-Ò.ó Oye no es justo ya tu has hecho mas de dos preguntas!!- se quejaba una chica de cabellos rosas y mirada felina desde su futón. (gomen no sé como se llama la cama japonesa creo q era así u uU).

-Vamos chicas no peleen nnU- pedía una chica de cabellos rosas cortos y de ojos rojizos- verán es el turno de Emily-.

-u ú esta bien-dijeron en unisonó Julia y Mariah colocándose un poco mas calmadas continuaron con el juego mientras las demás esperaban la pregunta de Emily con suma atención hacia horas que se había puesto interesante el juego de verdad o castigo y ninguna quería perderse de nada.

-Bien o ò-dijo la castaña de ojos verdes-¿Mariam ya has besado a Max? ¬w¬ Y no te vas a escapar ya escogiste VERDAD!-. la aludida se puso roja como cereza y volteo a ver a Emily pues esta se estaba cepillando el cabello frente a un espejo y con un mucho reclamo a la pregunta y apenada de cómo la veían dijo un leve susurro casi inaudible dijo un "SI" que provoco un poco de sonrojo en algunas de las presentes y otras picardía en la mirada.

-¡¡ENSERIO?! O o!!-gritaron algunas un poco emocionadas si este juego se ponía divertido después de preguntas tontas como: "¿Qué te gusta comer? O ¿Cuánto maquillaje utilizas en la fiesta de gala de Enrique ?" las preguntas ya se estaban volviendo mas personales (YM:-MUAJAJAJA Y NO SE SALVAR NADIE xDD lo digo yo nwó-).

Pero esta solo asintió con un sonrojo un poco mas leve y gacha la cabeza, unas la felicitaron otras se quedaron en shock (no han besado a nadie nos las culpen uu) y las que estaban mas pensativas buscando la forma de cómo molestar después.

-Muy bien es el turno de Mariam-dijo la española emocionada-vamos desafía a alguien!! ¬- y con esto la peli azul busco con la mirada a su victima, no se iba a quedar así después de lo que le preguntaron y cuando vio a una castaña levantarse de la parte trasera tratando que no la vieran pronuncio su nombre y ella voltio despacio, como si un demonio la llamara un poco azul por supuesto y dio un suspiro de derrota y ¿ahora que haría? Las preguntas estaban 

elevando de nivel y ella no quería decir nada comprometedor ni modo escogería castigo…. Después de todo ¿que podría pasar?

Esta se acerco a Mariam y se sentó en frente de esta con la mirada gacha ya sabia como era Mariam en estos asuntos y lamentablemente ESE NO ERA SU DIA y "_todo comenzó por culpa de ÉL ¡¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TENIA QUE PASAR ESO UNAS HORAS ANTES DE LA PILLAMADA Y FENTRE DE TANTO PUBLICO?? Ò Ó tanto chicos como chicas nos vieron en una situación poco creíble u/u y…__Y__ ÉL también nos vio TT que mala suerte!! Me tendré que cambiar el nombre y vivir en otro país!! TODO POR CULPA DEL "AMIGO VIVA LA PAZ" ¬¬ y eso que no me conoce lo suficiente y bueno me llama un poco PERO…..Ah! (-suspiro-) no es que me caima mal TT sé que no se llevan bien desde esa bey batalla, han mejorado un poco su comunicación y todo eso…. Bueno si los gestos cuentan como habla ¬¬U pero, pero…. Ya no sé que pensar…. Pero así fue….._

_**-o-o-o-o FLASH BACK -o-o-o**_

Todos se encontraban muy felices de volverse a ver después de unos cuantos años (no fieron muchos) y no sabían si habían cambiado, después de todo tenían de 16 años hacia adelanta (a excepción a algunas ya saben cuales ¬¬U) pero igual muy contentos. Todos estanban invitados incluso los Demolition Boys que milagrosamente asistieron para un asunto de su interés "tratar de no hacer enfadar a Kai" (nótese el sarcasmo ¬¬), pero en fin ahí estaban todos……

Después de descender del avión los Beybladers campeones mundiales esperaban su transporte para el hotel en el que acomodarían y disfrutarían gracias a los gastos pagados por Majestics; (si ellos pagaron ¿Quién mas tiene tanto dinero? uuU) como ya sabían todos los equipos de Beyblade estaban invitados para disfrutar de unas pequeñas vacaciones y tener lazos de amistad y competencia sana, la única condición de tomar estas lujosas vacaciones era no jugar beyblade dura el transcurso de estas sino tendrían que pagar todo lo que consumían y por supuesto el viaje (BUAJAJAJA Ò ó), todos aceptaron la oferta.

Una chica de piel palida y de castaños cabellos caminaba de un lado a otro en el aeropuerto …..

-¿Cómo es que no ha llegado el transporte? Ya casi han llegado todos los equipos y NI HA APARECIDO UN MISERO AUTOBUS!! Ò Ó- decía esta con mucho enojo, en eso se acerca un chico de mirada felina y ojos casi dorados, y le coloca una mano en el hombro- tranquila Hil ya llegara, tal vez solo están esperando a que aparezcan todos los equipos- decía con una sonrisa reconfortante Rey pero la mirada que le otorgaban las chicas daba entender que ya estaban hasta la coronilla.

Los chicos se dan cuenta de la situación de Ray y algunos valientes tratan de ayudarles pero al ver directamente los ojos de ellas retrocedían para no tener que pasar sus pequeñas vacaciones PAGADAS GRATIS!! En el hospital.

Ya pasada la gran parte de la mañana llego la tarde y solo faltaban los Begabladers (no sé como se llamo el equipo después de la caída de BEGA asi q ASI LOS LLAMARE YO ù ú gomen por eso xb) y tal y como había dicho Rey estaban esperando a que llegaran todos los equipos. En eso llegan estos a excepción de uno.

-um…… ¿Qué paso con Brooklyn? No iba a este viaje también-decía Tyson con aburrimiento pues después de tanta espera ya no le quedaban fuerzas para molestar a alguien (MILAGRO!! O o!!), en eso le responde Garland- bueno si vino pero una vez que bajamos del avión se nos desapareció, ya saben como es- decía con desgano, casi siempre les hacia lo mismo "_maldito pacifista_ " pensaba este.

-no puede ser ¿tenemos que buscarlo?-decían una que otra persona que llevaba mas de CINCO HORAS PARADAS!! "_condenado criajo cuando lo agarremos_" pensaban algunos con una venita ya puesta en sus cien, al haber dicho esto salió un hombre de negro salido de la nada y con una hojas en sus manos y decía – Disculpen jóvenes pero sino aparece el señorito Brooklyn no podremos partir- mientras hablaba se ajustaba sus gafas de negro y los animos de todos de cayeron……….. y eso fue todo como para que explotara la única gota de calma de algunas chicas y de Tyson y Daichi.

-ESTO ES EL COLMO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ESE CHICO ARRUINE MIS VACACIONES DONDE ¡¡NO PODRE JUGAR BEYBLADE!! POR ESTAR AQUÍ! Ò.Ó- decía Tyson con enojo;

-no puedo creer que diga esto pero estoy de acuerdo con Tyson, todos los chicos vayan en trió y divídanse el lado este, norte y sur del aeropuerto…… ò ó las chicas también iremos de a trió y revisaremos el lado este ya que somos pocas Y USTED-mirada amenazante al hombre de negro- IRA APREPARAR ESOS AUTOBUSES LOS QUIERO AQUÍ EN 10 MINUTOS!!-el hombre trago fuerte y se fue corriendo como su vida dependiera de eso-MUY BIEN ESTAN LISTO YA SABEN A QUE HORA VIENE COMINUQUENSE CON CELULAR, BIEN VAYAN!!-grito con mucho animo y enojo a lo que nadie se interpuso a las decisiones de la chica por temor a sus vidas.

-PERO!-objetaron los de Demolotion boys pero con una mirada de Hilary basto para que callaran y se pusieran a buscar definitivamente nunca habían visto chica igual dejando a un pelirojo un poco impresionado nunca en su vida pensó en obedecer a nadie como líder no recibía ordenes y con un solo mandato de esa chica pensó que su vida estaba en peligro "_interesante_" con una sonrisa divertida.

Kai estaba mas que impresionado nunca llego a pensar que llegaría ver el día que Ivanov acataría ordenes, bueno el también las estaba siguiendo y eso lo impresionaba mas "¿desde cuando acato ordenes de ella? Y ¿Tala también la obedece? …..um…." estaba acompañado de Rey que tenia cara de "paticas pa´ que las quiero".

Ya cuando se habían separado lamentablemente en el grupo de Hilary están Mathilda y Min Min, la segunda mencionada ni dio tres pasos y ya estaba cansada asi que dijo que las esperaría en el lugar ya planeado y la segunda por miedo a perderse le dijo que esperaría con Min Min. A Hilary le molesto un poco la actitud de Min Min pero no le dijo nada después de todo como cuestionar a la "diosa" de las tontas y a Mathilda se la dejaría pasar ya que ella solo era tímida a comparación con la "reina del drama". No le quedo otra que ir sola. Después de correr un poco se encontró con un chico de cabello rojo como el fuego recostado en el pasto debajo de un árbol "_definitivamente es un pacifista_" pensó Hilary con cansancio y se acerco a este para despertarlo.

-Oye despierta-dijo suavemente, no quería que armar mas escándalo en ese aeropuerto- despierta-dijo un poco mas fuerte pero pareciera que no la oía y el muchacho dio una media vuelta en el pasto del lado contrario de Hilary, esta tomo aire y con gran fuerza dijo-¡¡DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!! Ò.ó-a lo que el chico se para recto y con los ojos un poco mas agrandados, luego miro a la joven que tenia al lado, ella tenia el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos a lo que lo único que pudo atinar a decir fue-hola-con una sonrisa simpatica y ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo que hola? ¿Sabes que por tu culpa no nos hemos ido por ti?- decía Hilary un poco enojado ya quería irse, el muchacho solo puso una mano en su cabeza e inclino un poco la mirada-lo…lo siento-en eso ella le aproxima su mano para que se terminara de levantar y el acepta-¿eres la que siempre anda en el equipo donde esta Kai?-dijo él mirándola atentamente-Si soy yo y tengo nombre-dijo ella un poco molesta al ver que solo la toman como un objeto mas-Y ¿Cuál es?-dijo el muchacho de mirada azulina y con sonrisa sensual-soy…soy Hilary-dijo esta un poco sonrojada no estaba acostumbrada a que le sacaran sonrisas asi-bueno vámonos que nos esperan- dijo un poco animada pero antes saco el celular y empezó a llamar a todos-Si, si ya lo encontré ahora todos en el punto de reunión…..si avisa al que tengas numero Bey- al cerrar su celular el chico la miraba intrigante "_que fue todo eso, ¿a quien llamaba?_" pensaba este un poco…….(lo dejare a su imaginación nwn) pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la chica lo tomo de su mano y empezaron a correr, él estaba un poco sonrojado aunque era popular con las chicas ninguna se atrevía a acercársele.

Ya llegando al punto de reunión estaban todos con miradas de enojo y ansiosos. Enojo controlado para no matar a Brooklyn y tener que ir al hospital para otra faena y Ansiosos porque ¡¿es que tenemos que mas que ver que el maldito aeropuerto?! …… Ejem bueno cuando iba llegando dos muchachos no quitaban la mirada de las manos unidas al correr y SEGUIAN UNIDAS!! En cuanto llegaron justo aparecían los autobuses y antes de subir Min Min grito-HAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY QUE LINDOS!! SUS MANOS ESTAN ENTRALAZADAS!! w-a la que todos voltearon y vieron sus manos realmente unidas y sin separar aun, un ruso y un ruso japonés les salió una venita imperceptible; los aludidos alzaron sus manos que aun estaban entrelazadas y la chica se soltó rápidamente un poco sonrojada, el otro tenia la mirada en su mano y luego fijo su mirada en la de la chica que movía rápidamente en el aire en forma de negación pero se detuvo no por cuenta propia, sino porque el chico de rostro pacifista le sujeto la mano que no hace mucho tenia en sus manos y la aproximo a sus labios dándole un tierno beso, la castaña estaba roja como tomate y algunas chicas asomaban un suspiro uno que otro chico silbaba la acción y otros (ya saben cuales ¬w¬) estaban ¿enojados? Si eso n.ñ u otra cosa ¬w¬ ………..

El conductor del autobús les tocaba corneta para que subieran de una vez pero antes de que subieran Brooklyn con una sonrisa seductora le dice a la castaña-mucho gusto soy Brooklyn aunque supongo que ya me conocías aunque fuera en ese torneo- en eso suelta su mano y se dirige al autobús dejando uno que otro sonrojo en algunas, rabietas a algunos y una muy colorada Hilary parada viendo su mano, todo visto por unos meticulosos ¿Kai e Ivanov?. El primero se le acerca.

-es hora de irnos-dijo tratando de no sonar lo mas irritado posible, en lo que ella reacciona-….qué….? …. O o-decía aun con el sonrojo- vámonos -dijo cortante y tratando de sonar frio y no enojado por la acción del moreno- s…si-dijo bajando la vista.

Ya al llegar al hotel acordaron las chicas mucho antes de aquel embrollo hacer una pijamada y los chicos una reunión en uno de los cuartos de los chicos a hablar un poco del intinerario de mañana e irse a dormir.

_**-o-o-o-o FIN DEL FLASH BACK –o-o-o-o**_

-Muy bien Hilary tu ¿Cuál escoges verdad o castigo?-decía Mariam con una sonrisa maquiavélica –um……..castigo-decía la castaña con preocupación debido a la sonrisa-….bien, bien…..-la sonrisa de la peli azul se amplificada- tu castigo será………………..

_CONTINUARA..._**DIOS TT termine el primer cap. Soy tan feliz…….. Debo admitir esta larguito pero para que no se tranquen xDD uf!! Déjenme REVIEWS plis T.T sino no, no hay siguiente cap. Mínimo 5 reviews para continuarlo ò ó después de eso prometo que dentro de una semana llegada los 5 R. llegara el 2do cap. asi que animense!!**

* * *

**YA NE!!**

**Att: YUKI-CHAN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como ya saben este fic fue inspirado por mi autora FAVORITA EN BEYBLADE nwn!! Nada en contra de las otras también son geniales pero me gusta mas como escribe ella AH!! Este cap. Esta dedicado a mi prima que le harán una operación muy delicada ó ò y pues estoy preocupada **_**¡¡SALUDOS A MI PRIMA FANY-CHAN!! **_****** la que operaran TT ANIMO PRIMA TÚ PUEDES!! Ò Ó bueno lean el fic!! **

**Para que me entiendan:**

_**"..." pensamientos**_

_**-...-**_**habla**

**(...)Mis opiniones o algo que quiera explicar**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cambio de lugar**

**FIC: ¿mini vacaciones o mini torturas? **

**Autora: Yuki Minyooki**

**CASTIGO ¿UNA FORMA DE FRUSTRACION O DIVERSION?**

El amanecer se hizo presente en una alcoba de hotel que para el propietario de la habitación la luz del sol cálido se aproximaba a su rostro-Agggsshh!! Maldición es la ultima vez que juego con Daichi guerra de almohadas a las 11:30 de la noche-decía un peli azulino muy molesto, no había mas nada que lo molestara mas que se tuviera que levantar temprano y por supuesto no comer (cuando no ¬¬) pero esta vez aunque lo intentara no podía dormir de nuevo y con todo su pesar se levanto a tragar todo lo que estuviera en su camino, en otras palabras para las personas normales desayunar u ùU………..

Se dirigió al comedor con los ánimos repuestos al oler un sin numero de fragancias que le llamaban, si aunque no dormiría comería como los dioses y no dudo mucho en sentarse pero se sorprendió era el único despierto a excepción de Kai y los Demolition Boys que ya estaban desayunando, estos al ver a Tyson voltearon a verlo y este les dedico un escandaloso "¡¡BUENOS DIAS CHICOS!!" con su ya acostumbrada sonrisa solo recibió un cortante volteo de miradas a sus comidas de nuevo, le molesto un poco pero ya que siempre eran así tan ariscos que ya acostumbrándose a los saludos "amables" de Kai no le dio importancia y se sentó cerca de ellos y empezó a ordenar, después de un rato Tyson recuerda que por jugar con Daichi no sabia que pasaría hoy así que pregunto.

-Oye Kai ¿Qué hay en el intinerario de hoy? O ò??-dijo después de tomar de su bebida- Max te dejo un papel debajo de la puerta donde decía todo-dijo Kai con su frialdad usual y un poco de desgane-¿no me digas que era esa hoja color amarillo con dibujitos de animalitos? O o!!-casi atragantándose con la comida, Kai le dirige una mirada gélida y un imperceptible sonrojo pues 

a él le toco uno rosa con los power rangers (NO, no la veía y tampoco los vi ù ú sino que mi hermanito me dio una idea de que hacer a Kai algo vergonzoso BUAJAJAJA xDD.)

- ejem pues supongo que si-dicho esto Kai, Tyson se mete otro pedazo de su hamburguesa y se dio cuenta de algo-¿commmo quyuuue supounngo? (traducción: ¿Cómo que supongo?)- dijo el chico de ojos marrones casi rojizos con la boca muy llena y prácticamente escupiéndole a Kai y compañía parte de lo que ingirió-Oye! ¿Qué no tienes modales? Ò.ó- decía molesto Tala, después de que la comida pasara por su garganta contesto-per..Perdón-a lo que Kai arqueo una ceja- dije supongo porque a cada uno se nos dio un papel diferente y ….. También cosas dibujadas de figuras extrañas-otra vez un leve e imperceptible sonrojo "_ME VOY A CARGAR A LOS MAJESTICS!!_ Ò Ó".

-um……….. y ¿Dónde puedo conseguir otra vez ese papel? o o-pregunto Tyson después de que acabo de comer y es que cada vez que hablaba el ruso o el ruso-japonés se llevaba gran parte de la comida que tenia en su montaña de alimentos en el plato- pues consúltalo con Jhonny o Robert………BURRO ù ú-dijo esta vez y participando en la conversación Bryan, al culminar de decir esto Tyson se levanto-OYE!! QUE TE CREES?? Ò Ó-dijo muy molesto el dueño de Dragoon.

- lo que me da la G-A-N-A! ññ- imagínense una sonrisa maquiavélica, a un Tyson muy molesto apunto de brincarle al ruso de cabello grisáceo, a un Kai a punto de explotar por aburrimiento y molestia y por ultimo los demás rusos con sonrisas de diversión y maldad- BASTA!!-grito Kai no era que defendiera tanto a Tyson sino que ya tenia suficiente de lo sucedido ayer y aunque no lo pareciera quería relajarse en sus "vacaciones" aunque fuera CON COMPAÑÍA! Ù ú "_debo estar loco para pensar que me relajaría AQUÍ con un montón de ociosos_" –Tyson solo ve! Y punto – con una mirada de "si me desobedeces preferirás estar muerto" con eso callo a Tyson y a los chicos de Demolition que no paraban de reír les daba una mirada de "o se callan o se pasan las vacaciones en el hospital" con eso comprendieron y se callaron también pero satisfechos de hacer su buena acción del día, pero aun un poco decepcionados ya que no pudieron sacarle ninguna expresión de enojo o fastidio a Kai sino uno amenazante que ya era siempre su acostumbrado semblante.

-bien-dijo con desgano y fastidio el joven ¡¡QUE NUNCA SE QUITA LA GORRA!! Y se retiro del lugar – estas muy amable Kai-dijo el ruso de cabello rojo sangre y mirada expectante a lo que dijera Kai- solo no quiero que pase algo fastidioso como lo de ayer-dijo el dueño de Dranzer, a lo que los chicos provenientes de Rusia recordaron lo sucedido ayer-oigan ¿no les parece que Brooklyn quiere algo con esa chica del equipo de Kai?-dijo Ian al ver las caras de Tala y Kai-eso parece-dijo encogiéndose de hombros Spencer, pero ni Kai ni Tala cambiaron de expresión solo dirigieron una mirada fría como era costumbre a Ian quien trago saliva al ver sus miradas.

-no….no lo sé-contesto Bryan un poco interesado era la primera vez que hablaban de gustos de chicas de alguien que para sorpresa de este Kai y Tala parecían como aizbers del tema que cayo repentinamente-podría ser-dijo con una sonrisa malévola, él que conocía al pelo a Tala sabia de alguna que otra forma le estaba afectando aunque lo disimulaba muy bien al igual que a Kai pero ¿Por qué? "¿_Por qué se ponen asi? Digo sé que no somos maquinas pero ¿Qué es eso que les pasa_?" él podía darse una idea que les pasaba algo pero no sabia qué, después de todo nunca habían tocado tema alguno de chicas en especial de alguna que le "agrade" a 

otro chico, si sencillamente un misterio pero ahí estaban hablando de eso. (se han dado cuenta que Kai, Tala, Bryan y los que quedan ESTAN HABLANDO SIN MONOSILABAS!! O O!!; ES el fin del mundo ú ùIII……..xDD)

Lo que no sabían era que otro chico de cabellos rojo como el fuego y ojos verdes estaba oyendo la conversación de los rusos, suerte que estos no estaban hablando en su lengua originaria pero el saber que estaban interesados en la chica que beso con ternura ayer le daba un aire de satisfacción y grandeza sin saber porque, no estaba Bey batallando y sentía como si hubiera ganado algo que no sabia con exactitud qué, lo cual sin duda estaba ganando y lo único que tenia claro era que tenia que ver con esa chica de ojos marrones como chocolate, en eso decidió irse se dio la vuelta y se encontró con………………….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Definitivamente no pudieron escoger algo mejor ¡¡HUBIERAN ACEPTADO VERDAD, PERO NO TENIA QUE SER CASTIGO!! Y QUE CASTIGO ¬¬U, si así fue ayer como obra de arte 5 chicas tenían un castigo diferente y muy tedioso para algunas como otras muy contentas……..

Una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos felinos estaba molesta y triste por su castigo, lo bueno es que solo seria por un día, se maldijo por haber aceptado castigo, como pudo, sencillamente no lo quería cumplir pero un trato, promesa o lo que fuera tenia que cumplirlo, era por su honor debería aceptar ya que solo será un día ni que se acabara el mundo lo bueno es que solo atacaron en esa parte y le dieron a escoger y creyó con toda confianza que lo que escogió estaba bien, después de todo tener que pintarse el cabello de verde no era su luck así que decidió la primera opción después de todo no seria tan malo ¿verdad?, pero y si en ese tiempo Salima se le acercaba e Rey "_eso si que NO_ ò ó" pensó la ojiambar pero ya había aceptado NO PODER ESTAR CON REY TODO EL SANTO DIA, EVADIRLO SI FUERA NECESARIO!! U ùU definitivamente no seria tan malo después de que se entero de lo que le querían preguntar ¡¡ESO ERA LO CORRECTO, ESCOGER CASTIGO!! Y ¿qué pregunta era? Pues………………. Roja se puso roja después de saber la pregunta (solo imaginen la pregunta mas vergonzosa que le preguntar a su amiga con respecto a su "pareja" aunque no estaba de novia si tenia un tipo de relación con alguien…….como no tengo idea de que se imaginaran o que pregunta es la mas vergonzosa ô ô pues…… lo deje a su jurisdicción pero para mi creo que seria "¿ya has tenido relaciones con él?" ù/ú digo yo, no sé ni tengo idea de que imaginaran) y dio gracias a los espíritus que escogiera castigo pero esperaba que no se complicara ese castigo, las preguntas se estaban volviendo cada vez mas EJEM picantes o/o.

Se despojo de sus pillamas y se dispuso a vestirse para desayunar eran como las 8:40 am de la mañana (tampoco es que llegaron a la pillamada a la 1am ¡¡ESTABAN CANSADAS DESPUES DE LO QUE PASO ESE DIA!! Ò ó), cuando salió de su habitación se encontró con Julia que también se veía cansada pero feliz de su castigo y no era para menos ya que le toco hacerle la vida imposible a Min Min todo el tiempo que se la encuentre y no es que fuera mala sino que la simpática chica de cabello turquesa y ojos rojizos le dijo a la española que estaba gorda!! Aun recordaba lo que le dijo ese día………….

_**o-o-o-o FLASH BACK-o-o-o-o**_

Estaba la española junto a su hermano en la cafetería del aeropuerto comiéndose un helado de banana Split (no pregunten de donde lo saco ¬¬) muy tranquila y su hermano comida china cuando aparecía de improvisto el equipo faltante los Begabladers, de improvisto Min Min se desvía de ellos y se aparece en la cafetería a pedir agua natural, pues aunque tenia hambre no iba a descuidar su hermosa figuro y al ver a la española comer semejante helado se le aproxima con una sonrisa de triunfo y de señorita perfecta a ella y le dice.

-bien hecho ya sé porque siempre pareces una cerda con ese traje de torerita que tienes-le dijo y dedico una sonrisa altanera a la muchacha con cabello bicolor mientras se iba, la aludida no pudo decir nada porque se había marchado la peli turquesa pero dejo un enojo muy grande y con una ira mayor miro su helado y lo tiro, luego de esto la española llamo a su hermano para que se dirigieran a la salida a esperar el transporte con los demás; el muy asustado Raúl obedeció sin decir mas pues era peligroso contradecir a su hermana en ese estado.

De ahí se fueron como una ráfaga mientras que la oji verde proveniente de España susurraba con rabia- estúpida princesa Pop-mientras atrás un ya muy asustado Raúl le seguía el paso a una distancia segura.

_**o-o-o-o FIN DE FLASH BACK –o-o-o-o-**_

Claro está que en esa reunión de pillamada acordada por chicas no estaban ni Min Min ni la Reina pues decían que era vulgar y tonto hacer algo así, las otras quienes no era que se estaban muriendo por hablar con ellas pero al escucharlas decir eso se dieron cuentas que seguían igual que antes; volviendo con las chicas que estaban caminando hacia el comedor ya habían cruzado parte del hotel una un poco desanimada y otra con sed de venganza; después de entrar al comedor vieron…………….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-UM……..que extraño los chicos ya se levantaron-decía uno de los integrantes de Psykicks (ya saben los chicos que tenían copias de los espíritus sagrados de los Beyblakers como cyberDragoon o cyberDrazil) con cabello azulado o verdoso oscuro (aclárenme esa duda gracias uu) había revisado la habitación cuando una idea cruzo su mente "_¿el… Baño?" _era el ultimo lugar que le faltaba y sin mas dudas se dirigió allí, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Goki y Jim peleando adentro de este con toallas y desnudos armando desastre parecía que un remolino paso por ahí, un gota tras Kane paso detrás de su nuca.

-Oigan no pueden ¿estarse quietos?-dijo su líder-Pero es que este gigantón ya estaba dentro del baño desde hace un buen rato AFEITANDOSE!! Ò Ó ¿Qué los demás no tenemos derecho?- decía un rubio hastiado, siempre era lo mismo él por ser el menor del equipo lo trataban a patadas ¡Y YA NO AGUANTABA MAS!-que no ves que quiero impresionar algunas chicas en la playa, este verano sacare novia sea como sea o ó-dijo un robusto chico de cabellos negros iguales a sus ojos.

-muy bien Goki ya es suficiente deja que Jim haga lo que tenga que hacer, después de todo es mas rápido que tú en eso uu- meditaba Kane mientras cruzaba sus brazos, ya estaba 

acostumbrado a este tipo de situación y había adoptado un semblante serio igual al que colocaba su compañera de equipo que de por si ya le tenían pánico.

-Si, señor-bromeo Goki sabia que si seguía tardarían mas y por su parte ya estaba hambriento se comería un elefante si fuera necesario- bien -dijo Jim "_ya que_" pensó retorciendo los ojos un poco, le fastidiaba que lo trataran como niño siempre y aunque consideraba Kane como un hermano mayor y Goki como el abusador que "nunca tuvo" (nótese ahí el sarcasmo uu) acepto y se dirigió al baño, mientras el gigante salía con una sonrisa de satisfacción junto con Kane hablando animadamente.

-Ya verán yo no soy un niñito ò ó-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta un rubio un poco molesto (U y quien no ¬¬).

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Muajajajajajajaja- reía de forma demente un encapuchado entre las sombras de algún rincón del hotel-a j aja ja ag!-se ahogo con la risa uu….xD- no nos invitaron pero….-sonrisa merecedora del premio novel "el malvado del año"-ya se arrepentirán-.

-pero que si nos vengamos que sea en la noche u.ú-dijo un joven de ¡¿colmillos?! Muy afilados y cabello bicolor-ya saben que yo no soporto la luz-dicho esto los cuatro (si cuatro nn a menos que aparezca una mascota ¬¬) encapuchados se dirigieron al sótano del hotel (Los tienen O o!! ya saben sótanos en hoteles………um….que importa ) donde nadie parecía acercarse ya sea por tonta superstición del lugar de que viven criaturas o entes sobrenaturales ahí (cuentos de lugareños solo eso uuU) por lo que con mucha "valentía" se alejaban lo mas lejos que su trabajo les permitía, por su puesto que el lugar pagaba bien para opacar ese pequeño desperfecto pero aun asi algunos trabajadores afirmaban haber visto a monstruos, y rara vez se acercaban al lugar menos recurrente del hotel, el sótano era oscuro hasta podría decirse que acuoso debido al poco mantenimiento de este, estaba rodeado de barriles con diferentes tipos de vino, empolvado, animales que suelen aparecer en las películas de terror como arañas, murciélagos, hasta sapos! Todo en ese lugar era lúgubre y con poca luz era la que entraba en ese lugar, perfecto para cualquiera que le gustara lo macabro.

Pero ahí se encontraba cuatro entes de desconocido rostro y sonrisa maléfica, como era posible que los excluyeran de esa forma, simple eran recluidos por el miedo a las que las personas a su alrededor desde hace algunos años y sin mas todo culpa por cierto grupo de presumidos y liberados por un grupo que para ellos eran de estúpidos, simplemente aquello los dejo marcados aun después de ser liberados de su maldición seguían para ellos igual que antes, fue entonces que decidieron hacer y llevar a cabo un castigo para todos aquellos que practican lo que ellos alguna vez sintieron un fuerte lazo…… el Blade por eso estaban ahí necesitaban venganza urgente atrasada por los años y ahora que al fin tienen a todos reunidos en un sitio su venganza seria un dulce manjar de dioses. Todo estaba listo solo faltaba observar mas a sus victimas para atacar por donde mas les doliera, sí estaban ya casi listos y no iban a parar hasta que se cumpliera lo que tano anhelaban.

-entonces ¿Qué equipo o persona observamos primero para nuestra (risas malévolas) ven-gan-za?- las ultimas palabra la acentuó con voz tenebrosa y mucha determinación en aquella oscuridad que devoraba todo, mas sin embargo los otros solo sonrieron con, maldad y sadismo pronunciaron al mismo tiempo "-a las chicas-" después de pronunciar esas palabras desaparecieron en esa profunda penumbra como si de holló se tratará……………………..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A las afueras del hotel dos adolecentes sentados debajo de un árbol mirando el cielo con una tranquilidad envidiable y paz a los alrededores a pesar del silencio, que lamentablemente fue interrumpido por uno de ellos.

-¿Cómo… como has estado?...Miguel- dice un joven de cabellos rojos y mirar pacifico que se encontraba acostado debajo de esa maravillo sombra; estaba usando una franela azulada con un dibujo de alas blancas en la espalda, pantalones blancos y zapatos blancos azulados, mientras le hablaba se iba parando hasta colocarse a la altura de este.

-he estado bien pero te he traído aquí porque tengo algo importante que hablarte-le miraba serio, este usaba una camisa verde con una gabardina blanca y pescador marrón rojizo de calzado usaba tenis (zapatos de goma). El otro le mira expectante y sin comprender-y…. ¿de que se trata? o o?? –dijo el oji verde-pues……..-dijo el rubio aun manteniendo la mirada seria.

_**CONTINUARA…….**_

**Bueno ya se acabo este cap. les agradezco que hayan esperado y le doy mil gracias a los que me dejaron reviews nOn demasiada felicidad para mí! xDD bueno min. Para continuar 7 reviews u/ù domo a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic, si les parece muy largo díganme y yo lo reduzco el prox. Cap. Si lo desean sino seguirá igual de larguito jajajaja w.**

**Por otra parte que gusto que te haya gustado el fic SKY D urashi des! Honto! Sa Gambare!! Òwó ahora quiero pedirte algo ¡¡ACTUALIZA "CHICAS VS CHICOS" PLIS ToT!! Y "ENLACE"!! onegai que me muero de ganas de leer y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LAS 5 PERSONAS QUE LEYENRON EL 1ER CAP:**

**-Alexa Hitawari**

**-Gabe logan**

**-Sky d**

**-**ucHihA hirOmi

**-**Zzakurijita-Xxhan

YA ne!! nwn


	3. Chapter 3

**Les pido disculpas a mis queridos lectores por tardarme tanto y por no corresponder pronto TT prometo que actualizare mas seguido, en serio GOME!! recuerdo que el fic es dedicado a SKY D. Bueno los dejo para no aburrirlos ahí les va!! xD**

**Negación: beyblade no es mío (Kai si Ò ó) es del Sr. Takao asi que bueno u ù hay que darles gracias de crear al buenísimo de Kai ¬¬…… JAJAJAJAJA xDD **

**Para que me entiendan:**

_**"..." pensamientos**_

_**-...-**_**habla**

**(...)Mis opiniones o algo que quiera explicar**

**FIC: ¿mini vacaciones o mini torturas? **

**Autora: Yuki Minyooki**

* * *

**EL COMIENZO DE CASTIGO**

Ya no lo podía comprender, en todos sus años con que estuvo con ella nunca había pasado nada semejante y eso es que lo ignorara…. Se alejara de aquella forma no era bueno y él no comprendía no entendía ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso se molesto con migo? ¿Cómo, cuando, en que momento?

Todas esas dudas fueron apareciendo mediante el día transcurría y todo empezó desde el desayuno, apenas lo vio se fue y lo peor es que se sentía fatal jamás pensó que se sentiría a morir solo porque ella parecía que ya no demostraba atracción por él.

Lo que no sabia Rey es que toda esta situación se debía al famoso castigo otorgado por unas de sus "amigas" pero la persona que le impuso ese reto no fue nada más y nada menos que Salima.

Desde que le impuso ese castigo a Mariah ha estado pegada a Rey y no le ha dado oportunidad de que se reúnan ni un momento, aprovechando cada instante del día evitando que ambos ambarinos se miraran hasta que el peli negro se retiro a su habitación. Necesitaba pensar pero Salima se comportaba como chicle ni un solo momento lo dejaba en paz.

El chino tenía una de las mejores habitaciones del hotel con una decoración exclusiva traída desde china solo para él, le encantaba su país así que mejor decoración no podía ser, ya recostado con su ante brazo sobre su cabeza y un enorme suspiro se levanta nuevamente para cambiar y dormir un poco, lo necesitaba. Al llegar hasta los cajones donde una de las mucamas se encargo de desempacas pues el día anterior apenas llegaron a sus cuartos se lanzaron a sus camas y no paso mucho después del contacto entre sabanas y piel para caer rendidos a Morfeo.

En el momento de encontrar su pijama se dispuso a quitarse la camisa, justo cuando la arrojo a una silla que se encontraba cerca, entro alguien dejando la puerta media abierta y se aproxima al oji ámbar, él estaba de espalda a la puerta. Como si de un gato se tratase sigilosamente se aproxima a su presa sin que este se diese cuenta, empieza a bajarse los pantalones pero es detenido por unas manos inmediatamente se voltea y cual fue su sorpresa al saber que se trataba de la chica con cabellos como el fuego.

Salima lo mira de una forma inquisitiva y trata de abrazarlo pero el pelo azabache la detiene, ella retrocede pero solo un poco y luego voltea a la puerta y sonríe de forma misteriosa para luego volver a mirar a rey con ojos decididos y aproximarse de forma amenazante a este.

-¿Por qué viniste a mi habitación?-pregunta de forma cautelosa Rey quien nunca había visto a Salima actuar de esa manera.

-por nada en especial-dijo de forma cortante.

-pero debe de haber al……-no pudo culminar porque los labios de esta le interrumpieron bruscamente para luego abrirse la puerta lentamente y dejar ver la figura que se ocultaba tras de ella.

-Re…Rey…- dijo casi en un susurro una chica de cabellos rosas y mirada felina que tenia los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir rápidamente se dio media vuelta y corrió lo más lejos de la escena.

El aludido solo pudo lograr alcanzar ver a la chica que tanto quería alejarse por la puerta de su recinto con lagrimas desbordadas por lo aires debido a su rápido correr. Trato inmediatamente separar a la de ojos verdes.

-tú….¿Tú sabias? –pregunto desesperado.

-no sé de que hablas….. Rey-respondió de forma inocente mientras observaba al dueño de Drigger correr por donde hasta hace unos momentos vio alejarse a la peli rosa.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se aproximo en los labios de la oji azul oscuro mientras se alejaba del cuarto del chino y se dirigía a ver la escena de rompimiento de la pareja.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-jajajajajaja- se reía de forma divertida Mathilda mientras se tapaba la boca y de no incomodar mucho a su amiga que se veía ya un poco fastidiada.

-no es gracioso- dijo hastiada la única chica que poseía lentes del grupo.

Ella junto con su acompañante les había tocado castigo para algunas el castigo de ella era muy pasivo y debía estar agradecida pero para ella no era nada agradable. Mathilda la acompañaba para asegurarse de que cumpliera con este pero Emily también tenía que hacer cumplir el castigo de la otra.

A Emily como castigo tenía que usar un hermoso vestido era de color blanco al inicio y degradando de verde pálido a oscuro, sujetado por unas tiras con una abertura en el pecho pequeña en "V", pequeñas flores y pétalos de Sakura en la parte de abajo del vestido y una abertura en la pierna estilo chino del lado izquierdo; el vestido era fresco llegaba hasta las rodillas y parecía de campo claro que hacia resaltar su figura y atributos, utilizaron para vestirla unas zapatillas blancas con toques de rosa pálido como las de sakura para combinar; su maquillaje era ligero con toques verdes y blancos en los ojos muy ligeros, en sus mejillas un poco polvoreadas, los labios con un brillo de rosa pálido y sus cabellos sujeto de los lados con unas pinzas de flores.

Si, ese era su castigo para ella que no acostumbraba usar ese tipo de cosas porque le parecían innecesarias pues siempre acostumbraba a usar ropa deportiva y en muchas ocasiones cuando no lo usaba se ponía algo sencillo sin ser llamativo.

-vamos no están malo-dijo la peli rosa de igual color de ojos que su cabello en cuanto se puso en frente de esta.

-entonces ¿Por qué no cambias cambias mejor tu castigo con el mió?- dijo colocándose un dedo en el mentón- un momento ¿Cuál es tu castigo?-.

La aludida se puso colorada y bajo su cabeza para mirar algún sitio del piso y desviar la mirada mientas que jugaba con sus manos un poco nerviosa, Emily solo la veía interrogante y justo cuando se disponía a preguntar otra vez la oji rosa levanta la mirada y con ojos decididos y mejillas teñidas de un rojo suave le contestaba.

-pues…pues mi castigo consiste en…-su voz empieza a temblar y su nerviosismo aumenta- en… besar a cada chico que se me aproxime en la mejilla!-dijo casi en un grito lo ultimo.

-¿y por eso estas así?-logro articular debido al imponente destello de decisión de su amiga-solo….eso?-

-s…si-dijo con dificultad y cada vez mas sonrojada.

-creo que no te podré ayudar con ese castigo- dijo un poco sonrojada al tratarse de imaginar la situación de ella-lo…lo siento-.

-no… importa-dijo al final de una tierna sonrisa y se disponían a seguir caminando por aquel pasillo que conducía a la salida del lugar.

Irse, ese era el único método que se les ocurrió de salirse con la suya e ir a un lugar seguro para tratar de llevar a cabo una de sus metas…… que ninguno de los de ahí las observaran o acercaran para cumplir sus "castigos" pues NADIE dijo que no podían irse del hotel.

Para la tímida mathilda hacer eso era sencillamente imposible ¿Cómo podía hacer aquello ya enamora de alguien? ¿y si la veía? Como pudo ver su amiga Emily era muy tímida no era el tipo de persona que hace aquello y como se dijo ella no vestía de aquella forma tan llamativa y sexy para ellas era mejor desaparecer como pensaron ambas NADIE les prohibió salir del hotel.

-dime-la oji rosa dirigió su mirar hacia la oji esmeralda en busca de la pregunta.

-si-dijo la de cabellos rosas.

-¿Qué castigo le toco Hilary?-.

-¿Qué no lo escuchaste?-.

-no-dijo la peli naranja mostrando la lengua de forma juguetona- es que estaba revisando unos balances de capacidad de rendimiento de mi equipo-decía esta mientras se aplicaba un semi coquito a si misma.

-bueno-coloco su manos en su pecho sonrió tiernamente mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban- a ella le toco fue una…-

No pudo completar lo que decía debido a que tropezó con la espalda de alguien e inmediatamente empezó ella a caer pero su caída fue detenida por unos brazos.

-¿estas bien?-dijo este tratando de incorporarla.

-s…si-dijo en un susurro después de un suspiro al saber que no cayo luego dirigió su mirada a la persona que la salvo de caer e inmediatamente recuerda el castigo-lo….lo siento-dice al fin después de un momento de silencio y sonrojarse.

-me alegro-dice mientras le dedica una sonrisa el peli rojo y dirige la mirada a la peli naranja-vaya….pero si te ves mas hermosa así-dice mientras sonríe de forma sincera causando un leve sonrojo en la aludida.

-gracias-dice de forma cortante desviando la mirada por su sonrojo.

-¿estas bien, Mathilda?-lo dijo de forma preocupada el rubio.

Ellos iban entrando y escucharon parte de la conversación de las chicas (solo el castigo de Mathilda y un poco mas…) así que el mas preocupado en estos momentos era Miguel.

-Brooklyn te adelantas por favor-dijo mirando a mathilda que estaba muy nerviosa.

-claro, pero no querrás que no cumpla su castigo ¿o si?-dijo sonriéndole primero a Miguel y luego a las chicas causando un rojo intenso a sus mejillas.

-yo…-dijo nerviosa.

-que…que sea rápido-dijo volteando hacia otro lado definitivamente no quería ver-pero nada mas eso-esto lo dijo mirando de una forma indescifrable para mathilda a ella y a el chico a su lado.

-claro, ya tu conoces que mis intereses son otros-dijo sonriendo de forma misteriosa-y estos son los tuyos-dijo mirando a mathilda que parecía no entender nada a diferencia de los otras dos personas a su alrededor.

-bien-dijo de forma cortante el rubio.

-bien pequeña puedes proceder-anuncio este con una sonrisa- no quiero que mi amigo se moleste mucho por esto-.

-es…esta bien- dijo ella para posar sus labios en su mejilla de forma suave y rápida.

-pero mathilda es a cada muchacho que veamos-dijo sonriendo de forma picara Emily al darse cuenta al fin de la insistencia de la pequeña por salir a parte de su timidez-también tienes que darle un beso a…él-dijo conteniendo una carcajada junto con Brooklyn quien se dio cuenta del plan de ella.

-si, es cierto-dijo mathilda para luego caer en cuenta casi al mismo instante que Miguel que también le correspondía un beso sonrojándose de manera furiosa ambos.

-bien prosigan-dijo Brooklyn quien como hace unos momentos contenía la risa junto a Emily por la manera de actuar de sus amigos.

-bien-dijeron ambos casi de forma entusiasmada los dos aludidos sonrojándose al ser descubiertos por los entusiasmados y porque era observados detenidamente.

-a..hay voy-dijo con un sonrojo y nerviosismo la peli rosa.

-con…continua-dijo Miguel un poco sonrojado y nervioso.

La oji rosa se acerco al peli rubio y se le dio un suave y corto beso en su mejilla. "es muy suave" pensaron ambos y mirarse de forma tierna.

-ejem- dijeron al mismo tiempo Brooklyn y Emily al ver lo cariñoso que se miraban en cuanto a los aludidos se sonrojaron y desviaron las miradas.

-Mathilda recuerda el plan-dijo la mas lista del equipo All Star mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-bien-dijo sonrojada por aquel acto hace un momento y sonriente.

-adiós-dijeron los chicos para luego alejarse igual que estas hacían lo mismo.

Entre las sombras alguien reía de forma divertida y malvada ya sabría como utilizar a estos peones para atraer a sus presas los BladeBreakers en especial Kai que era el mas difícil de entender.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Genial y ¿ahora que voy hacer?, estupido castigo_" eso pensaba la castaña que deambulaba de un lado a otro en su alcoba; hacia ya un buen rato que lo meditaba y analizaba pero nada no había forma de deshacerse del vendito castigo y no podía ocultar su desesperación.

Como tener una cita con él tan repentinamente después de "eso", ese espectáculo que dio antes de dirigirse al hotel ayer junto con él la hacia pensar en demasía ¿Cómo explicarle que era un reto (por no decirle castigo) y no estaba esencialmente interesada en él?

Imposible

Decir aquello seria una verdadera estupidez especialmente porque podría ser una oportunidad si la persona de la que estaba enamorada no le correspondía, claro esta que nadie le afirmaba que él sintiera lo mismo ¿y si con Brooklyn era diferente? ¿Qué tal si funcionaba con él? ¿Abría otra persona interesada en ella?

A su mente vino Tyson pero lo descarto era su amigo, un hermano y un cero a la izquierda si se refiere al amor pensar en él. Después de meditar aquello dio un largo suspiro tomo un lugar en la pequeña silla que se encontraba frente a un espejo de la peinadora y agarro un cepillo de celdas suave y sin esperar mucho empezó su trabajo de cepillar su cabello con una sonrisa satisfactoria por el trabajo que realizo con su vestimenta.

Ella llevaba una falda que llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas (no mucho) con tachones de color morado, una blusa blanca con flores de igual color, las sandalias eran blancas con cintas amarradas hasta la media pierna de tacón bajo, tenia sus accesorios de plata como el collar, las pulseras y demás…el cabello suelto (se lo dejo crecer un poco mas de los hombros) y el maquillaje era blanco degradando a morado, en sus ojos se aplico un lápiz de ojos (valga la redundancia) marrón y por ultimo sus labios que a sus dieciséis eran ya jugosos para los chicos (aunque ella no lo sabía) de un rosa pálido que de alguna manera hacían resaltar sus ojos.

Estaba lista para cumplir su "castigo"….

Lo que no sabía era que en el lugar donde iba a empezar su castigo se encontraría con un pequeño público presente y que se pondrían…….

Al sentirse lista para cualquier cosa se dispuso a salir de su habitación y auto animarse se halló ya bajando las escaleras del lugar.

-bien ahora solo tengo que…..¿hallarlo?-se dijo mientras veía subir a Brooklyn con Miguel y mas atrás saliendo de el comedor a los rusos.

"_grandioso TT _"pensó esta mientras detenía su paso y se colocaba en frente del dueño de Zeus.

-oh, muy buenos días-dijo el rubio.

-muy….buenos-dijo casi con desánimos y tratando de hacer tiempo para que el equipo ruso y su amado pasaron rápidamente.

Al levantar el mirar los demás chicos se sonrojaron levemente, tres chicos no pudieron decir nada debido a lo maravillados de la belleza de la chica para dos era normal al igual que el resto de los rusos pero para el de vestimenta blanca (Brooklyn) se le notaba muy impresionado jamás se le paso por la mente encontrar tanta belleza en algo que no fuera la naturaleza.

"_¿Cómo es que se ve tan…. Apetecible y bella? Un momento yo nunca he utilizado esas palabras en alguna mujer mejor dicho nunca las había utilizado con Hil….pero ¿Por qué ahora?"_ en eso Kai ve a su alrededor y lo que ve no le gusta como era posible que se le quedaran viendo así a SU Hilary, en eso callo ¿desde cuando era posesivo con ella? Solo era su amiga, ¿verdad? ¿Ella lo consideraría su amigo?

Por supuesto que no, nunca ha entablado una conversación con ella como lo hacen normalmente hablan los amigos pero mediante pasaban el tiempo con ella se pudo dar cuenta que era agradable su presencia hasta cierto punto que a veces le extrañaba, oír la voz de ella le parecía como una melodía agradable que por alguna extraña razón, para él, deseaba escuchar con mas frecuencia hasta cierto punto pensó que se volvería loco.

Loco de algo por algo ¡¿pero qué?!

Eso se cuestionaba el ruso japonés observando embobado de nuevo a la chica que ocupaba su mente últimamente. Al razonamiento que llego es que no supo porque se enfado con los actos de uno se sus rivales mas fuertes tal vez y solo tal vez se daría cuenta dentro de poco, no se consideraba tonto por algo era un Hitawari y si de algo estaba seguro es que cuando se encontraban en una guerra o desafió las ganaban. Pero ¿en que guerra o desafió era este? No lo sabía y sin embargo sentía que era algo así.

Lentamente la chica de cabello como el chocolate fue bajando las escaleras sacándole de su encantamiento y dirigirle la mirada disimuladamente, los rusos no subieron ni bajaron se quedaron ahí observando que pasaba. Ella detuvo al fin su caminar en frente de _ese sujeto_ que no era él.

-este… bueno, yo- estaba nerviosa ¡¿Cómo estarlo?! Decir aquello siendo observada por la persona que amaba era como auto clavarse dagas.

-si-dijo sonriente como en la mayoría de las veces el pacifista.

-me pregón..-fue interrumpida por el habla de Miguel.

-me retiro- dijo inclinándose como forma de disculpa a Hilary por interrumpir y alzando una mano para los chicos-suerte-dijo casi en susurro para que el único que lo escuchara fuera el peli rojo que era su acompañante.

-gracias-dijo el aludido en susurro también, sin embargo fueron escuchados perfectamente por los rusos interesados en la chica. Y así se retiro el rubio.

-bueno yo-trato de retomar la palabra nuevamente la castaña- ¿te importaría que vayamos a otro lado….Brooklyn?-sugirió apenada.

-claro-.

A lo que ambos se dirigieron a la parte trasera del hotel donde se encontraba la piscina y se sentaron placidamente en una de las mesas situadas ahí mientras que los rusos de las escaleras subieron a sus habitaciones para descansar. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta dos rusos bajaron al encuentro de la pareja de la piscina ninguno de los dos sabia que estaba haciendo solo se dejaban llevar por su intuición.

Estos dos rusos sin percatarse de la presencia del otro se escondieron cerca de donde se hallaban Brooklyn y Hilary.

-¿y bien? ¿a que se debe el honor que solicites mi presencia?-dijo con sonrisa amplia el chico de cabellos rojos sentado cerca de ella.

-es que bueno-dijo ella mirando sus manos un poco nerviosas.

-¿si?-trato de animar este.

-¿te…te gustaría tener una cita con migo? –dijo con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, con el ceño un poco fruncido, mirar decidido y manos sujetas con fuerza en su regazo.

_**Continuara… **_

* * *

**Jejejeje ××U gomen en serio se que debí actualizar desde hace mucho les doy gracias a los reviews que me han dejado en especial a:**

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden**

**Y**

**Kirry**

**Que me señalaron mis errores en escritura y demás nn de verdad muchas gracias! Espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen REVIEWS se los contesto toditos espero min. 10 ok? nwn para continuar.**

**Fiu! Al fin jejeje bueno el prox. Cap. Llegara muy pronto se los aseguro ò ó palabra de autor! xDD AH!! Mi prima salio bien de la operación y les manda saludos a todos. Jajaja esta apenada porque medio mundo se entero de su operación me quiere matar pero ya que…. Asi soy nn! Nos vemos…**

**Matta ne!!**

**Att: Yuki Minyooki ¬w¬**


	4. Chapter 4

**Como había prometido en cuarto Cáp. si que es divertido cuando vives en un mundo de sueños! Luego vengo yo y…… ¡Plahs! Te lo quiebro nwn jajajaja no mentira… como he dicho en infinidad de veces este fic esta dedicado a Sky d nn…..**

**Pienso dedicarle luego un One-Shop a Gabe Logan (por q ha leído mis dos fics aunque el otro me falta una actualización GOmen! nnU…la pienso hacer pronto eh!) y Alexa Hiwatari, del 1ero creo que es el primer hombre que conozco en FF que lee fics o o y me ha caído padre n/n bueno mucha habladuría ¬¬ ya comienzo el fic!**

**Para que me entiendan:**

_**"..." pensamientos y recuerdos (por esta vez)**_

_**-...-**_**habla**

**(...)Mis opiniones o algo que quiera explicar**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cambio de lugar**

**FIC: ¿mini vacaciones o mini torturas? **

**Autora: Yuki Minyooki**

* * *

**¿DESPUES DEL CASTIGO QUE VIENE?**

**¿ALGO BUENO O MALO?**

Se habían aplicado el facial que tanto, según ellas, le faltaba después de ese odioso viaje ¿es que acaso no entendían que tenia que cuidar su hermosa piel? No tal parecía que no; que esas mundanas chicas les invitaran a pasar una pijamada con ellas era indignante y obviamente fuera de onda.

La peli azul casi turquesa de ojos cafés dio a entender a ese equipo de ricos que solo aceptaba lo mejor de lo mejor ni mas ni menos, ellos con mirada altanera les dieron luz verde y accedieron a la petición de esta, sin embargo la chica de cabellos negro y ojos negros (no estoy segura corríjanme si me equivoco) conocida por todos como "La Reina" no se quedo atrás también pidió una exclusiva habitación de preferencias todo dorado como el oro acorde con sus "encantos"; por supuesto tampoco pusieron objeción y aceptaron.

La cantante del equipo de Begabladers estaba en una delicada discusión con La Reina sobre que shampoo es el que deja el cabello sedoso y suave entre otras cosas pero toda esta conmoción era discutida en la habitación de la Reina así que Ming Ming jamás supo quien entro a sus aposentos mientras esto ocurría.

Sí, una joven de cabellera bicolor y de ojos verdes se infiltro en la estancia de la cantante con la mas pura intención de cumplir con su "castigo"…. Ponerle la vida a cuadritos al máximo a la princesa Pop que "tanto quería" así fue como cambio su shampoo por un cloro mezclado con esencia a flores, destiño la ropa interior de esta pero también aplicándole un delicioso olor a basura a estas dejándole nada que usar, se aseguro de cambiar cada maquillaje por uno barato que ponía la piel de sapo, corto varios vestido en círculos en lugares estratégicos, lleno sus zapatos con jalea y por ultimo pidió unas 15 pizzas con bebidas y demás incluidas.

Todo parte de su venganza!... Perdón de su "castigo" estaba muy satisfecha si con eso no la hacia sentir como gusano, que era lo que buscaba, entonces tendría que pensar mas.

Estaba tan a gusto que se dibujo una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios y sin previo aviso salio de la habitación de la princesita sin contar con que un ruso específicamente Ibanov la había visto y al dar con la sonrisa retorcida que forma sus labios al verla salir de ese lugar un escalofrió se hizo presente de la espalda de la española.

-veo que tienes pasatiempos interesantes-dijo aun con esa sonrisa retorcida y apuntando hacia el lugar del que vio salir a Julia.

-digamos que es……una diversión de un día- dijo un poco nerviosa al ver ensanchar la sonrisa del ruso.

-oh- soltó con placer- ya veo, pero por como te pones algo grande debiste hacer-.

-C..Como..me pongo-dijo mas nerviosa esto no iba a para nada bien especialmente si los rumores de esos chicos eran verdad.

-jajajajaja-soltó una risa desenfrenada.

Estaba molesto de eso se dio cuenta al escuchar la proposición que realizo esa chica de cabello chocolate a el pacifista, tanto fue la ira que no espero respuesta de este y se fue sin notar que alguien lo había visto echar humo desde lejos aunque este compartía su enojo……

Al llegar y dirigirse a su habitación a reflexionar decidió mejor pasear un poco entonces fue a la resección y averiguar donde quedaba la habitación de la única chica del equipo campeón mundial…. En eso aparece tyson en su cabeza diciendo las últimas palabras más de billones de veces y le salta una venita en la _cien "demonios ahora lo que me faltaba ver al chico menos fastidioso del mundo recordarme algo que repite una sola vez"_ (nótese el sarcasmo) y de un momento a otro parecía que iba como en un trance que fue roto al ver salir una chica, ósea Julia y se formo una idea descabellada pero al fin y al cabo interesante.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-estopo esta con un poco de enojo y confusión.

-eres demasiado obvia y….-

-¿y?-.

-se exactamente lo que estas haciendo en esa habitación, a quien corresponde y también se lo que pasara si se entera…..salvo si…..- dijo con total diversión, gozo y misterio esquizofrénico solo faltaba que cayera en el anzuelo.

-¿salvo si?-dijo un poco frustrada y ansiosa, cayo en el anzuelo.

-si me ayudas con algo- dijo al fin después de un tiempo.

-y….¿qué seria?- dijo dudando no sabia que tipo de ayuda quería.

-pues quiero que me tomes muy enserio-dijo dejando de sonreír y mirando de forma seria a la oji verde -quiero que me ayudes a descubrir que me esta pasando con Tashibana-.

Julia abrió los ojos a mas no poder ¿es que acaso ese chico estaba pidiendo ayuda con una chica? ¡¿Con Hilary?! ¿Estaba enamorado? ¿Qué demonios quería enserio? Así fue, paso todo el día con el Ibanov.

¿Cómo es que después de culminar este "castigo" le sale uno peor?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-así que ese es su plan vacacional-decía una joven de ojos verdes y cabello azulado con un gesto de confusión.

-si…. ¿Por qué?-dijo un poco intrigado por el comportamiento de la joven, Enrique, hacia unos minutos que reviso el plan concreto de las vacaciones.

-pero yo tengo algo mejor para algunas actividades-decía a forma de intrigar a los Majestics-¿te gustaría saber cual seria?-.

-y dime ¿Cuál seria? –le miro intrigado uno de los jóvenes mas ricos en el mundo del Beyblade, Oliver.

Mariam se paro de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana del despacho de colores cremas-pues… ¿a ustedes no les divertiría que varios de los chicos y chicas del equipo tuvieran contactos un poco vergonzosos entre ellos?-.

-¿para que quisiéramos eso?-dijo cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados y apoyado de la pared Jhonny- ¿de que nos divertiría eso?-.

Se le acababan las ideas la joven Bey luchadora ella quería que sus amigos se enamoraran con esas situaciones, sabia a quienes unir y a quienes utilizar para hacerlo, todo estaba en sus planes bien arreglados y solo faltaba convencer a esos chicos de aires superiores que se daban de gran cosa, que por cierto le molestaban pero aun así los necesitaba para que saliera todo a pedir de boca.

-si les digo que en mi plan incluye a dos de los Beybladers campeones del mundo y por supuesto a otros chicos y chicas de otros equipos, ¿aceptarían?-finalizo con el ceño fruncido y mirada amenazante.

Ellos se miraron entre si y luego a la chica que aun mantenía esa expresión uno de ellos se acerco a ella.

-¿Cuáles de los cuatro?-dijo hablando por primera vez y tomando interés en la conversación, Robert.

Anticipando ya de quienes hablaban respondió con diversión-Rey…..y Kai-finalizo dibujándose una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro cuando los cuatro chicos se le quedaron mirando estupefactos…. ¿poner a Kai? ¿A ese chico frió y pasota? ¿Quién seria la desafortunada que permanecería con el cubito?

-estas… ¿estas bromeando?-le respondió con incredulidad-¿kai? ¿A Kai Hitawari?-dijo exaltado por la idea Jhonny.

-no-respondió firme y decidida-es enserio-.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Oliver extrañado.

-¿Por qué no?-evadió la respuesta.

-¿estas consiente de lo difícil y arriesgado que es?-dijo Robert sentado en un sillón mirándole.

-si-.

-y ¿nos dirás con quien lo quieres unir? Digo ¿sabes que el chico no mantiene a nadie del genero femenino cerca de él?-volvió a decir este-ni siquiera a sus fans-.

-lo sé-sin inmutarse por lo dicho del peli morado.

-¿entonces?- pregunto un ya emocionado Oliver _"enamorar a Kai ¡ja! Esto si será un desafió"_.

-eso es cosa mía, ¿aceptan o no?-le dijo entre cerrando los ojos con altanería.

Se paro de su sitio y se encamino a la chica con mirada seria y lentamente al detenerse al frente de esta sonreír con complicidad y diversión-de acuerdo-contestó el peli morado.

-¡¿Robert es que estas de acuerdo?! ¡¿Cambiar parte del programa a estas alturas?!-dijo exaltado Jhonny.

Se voltio a este con mirada dura y dejando la sonrisa a un lado-si… ¿Cuál es el problema?-.

-nada-trago fuerte y voltio la mirada.

-¿Cómo vas a hacer?-pregunto Oliver con ojos cerrados y sonrisa tranquila.

-pues veras el plan que tengo consiste en colocar una chica en cada grupo pero _rara_ la situación es que del grupo permanezcan del mismo grupo al que originalmente pertenece…-su mirada estaba nublada en penumbras y su sonrisa era maliciosa, asustando un poco a los anfitriones.

-¿y que…Qué tipo de situaciones piensas colocarles?-pregunto con una ceja alzada el castaño.

-pues ahí… es donde la cosa se pone interesante… necesitare que inviten a alguna de sus "amiguitas" a la "fiesta" para ver a donde van las cosas y resultados; necesarios que allá el doble de chicos y de chicas la mitad, ¿entendido?-su sonrisa se amplifico.

Alzando una ceja mira a la peli azul-esta bien… ¿Cuándo traigo esa cantidad de "cosas"?-dijo con extraño tono.

-cinco-.

-¿cinco qué?-.

-5 días después del primer evento necesito que me traigan eso…-sonriendo aun con mira picara-y para los preparativos solo necesito que en todas las actividades vayan así-mostró una lista de parejas y sus situaciones-¿Cuándo empiezan?-.

-ahora-dijeron al unísono embozando una sonrisa y mirar igual que la chica después de leer lo escrito en la lista con muchos apuntes.

-bien… bien-se fue encaminando a la salida-nos vemos- y salio al fin.

Los chicos se quedaron leyendo una vez más la lista y su contenido aun con esa sonrisa y mirar pícaro.

-esto esta interesante-dijo el rubio.

-¡sí!, ¿Quién diría que allá esta cantidad de involucrados?-dijo emocionado el peli verde.

-¿con quien empezamos?-dijo el oji sangre y pelo morado.

-¡Kai!-dijo el castaño impaciente.

-todos… ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Robert al instante de recuperar el oído.

-¡SÍ!-todos aceptaron.

-bien… pues empecemos por….-

Se quedaron planeando todo en ese hermoso despacho de colores cremas de construcción al estilo francés para empezar el día que seguía las verdaderas futuras torturas perdón "vacaciones".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_No sé lo que hago, ni sé que estoy haciendo solo me he dejado llevar y los he seguido"_ Pensaba el chico de cabello bicolor y ojos rojos como la sangre ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué tanta preocupación? No las hallaba, no hallabas respuestas que le convencieran en su totalidad y ver que esa chica pedía irse con ese sujeto le hizo hervir la sangre.

Ahí estaba detrás de algunos arbustos que extrañamente estaban alrededor de la piscina y cerca de aquellas sillas donde se sentaron Hilary y Brooklyn; lo que no se espero es que vio a Tala hacer prácticamente lo mismo que él… Espiar… Esa era la palabra.

Era raro verlo a él hacer eso, bueno si lo había hecho infinidades de veces verlo espiar pero no a esa chica de su grupo algo verdaderamente raro… ¿y si Tala le estaba pasando lo mismo que a él? Se quedo pensando un segundo y lo dejo como una posibilidad pero si era cierto pues seguro era que no tendría ni idea de lo que estuviera haciendo eso era… seguro.

Rápidamente se fue acercando a la pareja y maldecía mas a Brooklyn a cada momento ¿es que no podía dejar de sonreírle así? Se estaba enojando y cuando por fin estuvo en posición de escuchar todo lo que decían lo que oyó lo dejo estupefacto.

"**-¿te…te gustaría tener una cita con migo? –" **

¿Es que acaso quería salir con ese idiota? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? Mientras se preguntaba eso vio a capitán de los Demolition Boys salir a toda prisa con cara de que mataría al primero que se atravesara, por suerte la "pareja" no lo vio y Kai siguió ahí molesto casi con las mismas ganas de matar que el pelirrojo ruso solo que con mas fuerza de lanzarse al "pacifista".

Finalmente calmo, pero poco, las ganas de matar que tenía y se dispuso a oír la conversación de jóvenes sentados adelante del arbusto de donde se encontraba.

Al oír la propuesta de la chica se quedo impactado no se imaginaba eso, así fue como recordó lo de que hablaban las jóvenes que se dirigían a salir del hotel:

"_-¿Qué __**castigo**__ le toco Hilary?-;_

_-¿Qué no lo escuchaste?-; _

_-no-;_

_-bueno; a ella le toco fue una…-;_

_No pudo completar lo que decía debido a que tropezó con la espalda de alguien e inmediatamente empezó ella a caer pero su caída fue detenida por unos brazos._

_-¿estas bien?-dijo este tratando de incorporarla."_

La palabra castigo se repetía infinidad de veces en su mente, su mirar ensombreció y su sonrisa desapareció dejando a Hilary preocupada y confundida por la actitud del chico.

-¿te encuentras bien?-le miro preocupada y pozo su mano encima de la de él para que reaccionara.

Al tacto reacciono de su letargo y le miro chocando miradas-si- dijo sonriendo nuevamente.

-escucha sino quieres no tienes que aceptar-dijo ella.

Kai por su parte también había visto la manera extraña de Brooklyn en actuar olvidándose un poco de matarlo cuando oyó a la castaña decir las ultimas palabras que lo hacían inconscientemente presionar el puño y mirarle insistente al pelirrojo como si eso fuera suficiente para decir "no quiero" "_vamos dile que NO quieres_".

Lentamente el dueño de Zeus se posesiono de la mano de joven y le entrego un delicado beso mientras le sonreía seductoramente mientras ella siente escalofríos.

-créeme cuando te digo que no, no es que no quiera-espero un momento- pero desearía que me invitaras cuando no lo creas un… ¿castigo? –termino de decir con una mirada extraña.

-¿pe..pero como supiste?-le miro sorprendida.

-digamos que un pajarito me lo dijo-.

Se levanto y a pasos lentos dirigiéndose al hotel ya que al fin y al cabo en la noche por fin dirían como iban a ser las maravillosas vacaciones…

La castaña estaba sorprendida y no se percato de la persona que se dirigiría hacia a ella hasta que esta puso una de sus manos en el hombro de ella.

-…q—qu-e!-dijo sobresaltada y volteando.

-¿Por qué la cara?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-eh… pues yo…… nada-dijo tras suspirar y mostrar una sonrisa cansada.

-deberías tener cuidado con ese sujeto, no es de fiar-fijo su mirada en ella.

-¿Por qué?-dijo inocente.

-hazme caso y vamos al hotel que ya dirán como se organizaran estas "vacaciones"-lo ultimo lo dijo con una media sonrisa causando un sonrojo en la chica.

-c-claro- dijo levantándose y dirigirse al hotel.

Mientras iban a mitad del camino de la piscina para el hotel Hilary se resbalo por estar cerca de la parte más lisa de esta dando n gritito ahogado pero escuchado por el de cabello bicolor quien le sujeto la mano y ala hacia él chocando sus cuerpos, sin embargo por la inclinación en que se encontraban cayeron inevitablemente hacia el agua.

…PLOTHS…

Debajo del agua de la piscina seguían abrazados, ella con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y muy sujeta a Kai y él la abrazada delicadamente pero con sus ojos abiertos decidió soltar su agarre, aunque lo disfrutase, tomar su mano e impulsarla para que saliera a flote después de eso tomo impulso y se coloco al lado de ella aun en el agua.

-¿a la próxima con traje de baño?-dijo divertido pero medio sarcástico.

-y… ¿tú traes el patito de hule? – dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-tal vez…-finalizo con cara seria pero no duro mucho pues ambos empezaron a reír.

Después de unos minutos…

-será mejor que salgamos- dijo el ruso japonés.

-si tienes razón además debemos alistarnos para lo que nos preparen mañana-dijo divertida.

Él salió primero para ayudarle cuando ella saliera debido a sus vestimentas pero con lo que no contaba es que cuando la castaña se proponía a salir su falda quedara enganchada en uno de los tubos que traen las escaleras de salida, del jalón que dio para salir la chica su falda se bajara y ella al estar más arriba se dio cuenta que… ¿hacia un viento en la parte baja donde estaba supuestamente su falda?

Kai estaba atónito pudo apreciar las delicadas bragas de su compañera de equipo de color negro con encaje que para la mente y hormonas del cabello bicolor eran "…_sexy… ¿Cómo se verá sin...? ¡¡Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?!_" después de sacudir la cabeza varias veces para que su "amigo" no se animara se voltio.

-estas…ejem…-dijo obviamente sonrojado pero al fin y al cabo ella no lo iba a ver estaba de espaldas.

-etto…-se introdujo de nuevo al agua roja e intentando que su estúpida falda se desenganchara del tubo una vez cumplido lo anterior se la puso.

-¿ya estas lista?-dijo sin voltearse.

- s-sí-dijo entre contadamente y con la cabeza gacha.

Se voltio y la aprecio con sus mejillas sonrojadas cosa que le pareció tierno y le aproximo su mano para que la sujetara.

-vamos no pasa nada, es hora de cambiarnos-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-sí, vamos-afirmo con una sonrisa pero sin dejar la rojez de sus mejillas.

Después de que entraran al hotel con sus manos aun sujetas se separaron después de que tuvieron que retirarse a sus habitaciones una vez listos todos los chicos se dirigieron a un salón de fiesta que trae el lugar y con sus ropas de gala y vestidos de fiesta los anfitriones decidieron hablar.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros como todos sabrán decidimos dar estas vacaciones gratis con gastos pagados para que nuestra amistad se fortalezca por lo tanto…- y así siguió el discurso de Robert hasta que llego a la parte que a todos les interesaban ¡¿Cómo demonios iban a hacer esas benditas vacaciones?!... ejem…

-bueno ahora estas vacaciones constaran de cuartetos o quintetos de personas de diferentes equipos esto es a la suerte así que les pediré a todos que tomen un numero de la caja que lleva ese caballero una vez hecho les explicare-.

Equipos:

(1)-Mariah, Salima, Rey, Kane y Mystel.

(2)-Julia, Tala, King, Robert, Dunga.

(3)-Emily, Lee, Jim, Bryan y Michael.

(4)-La reina, Eddy, Aarón, Claude y Crusher.

(5)-Hilary, Kai, Brooklyn, Raúl y Johnny.

(6)-Mariam, Max, Ian, Oliver y goki.

(7)-Ming Ming, Kenny, Tayson, Joseph y Gary.

(8)-Ozuma, Kevin, Enrique, Spencer y Garland.

(9)-Mathilda, Miguel, Rick y Daichi.

-Ahora que ya están los equipos pues explicare en qué consisten las actividades seremos liberados en diferentes partes de la isla y tendremos que llegar a la cima de la montaña "Aquí yaciste" y tomar una bandera blanca, el último equipo será retirado de la competencia de 4 partes y él que gane se quedara un tiempo más que los demás equipos con un premio secreto…-esbozo una sonrisa misteriosa- este es una prueba de equipo. Esta isla cuenta con diferentes escenarios del mundo así que no se les será fácil ganar… Por otra parte los perdedores se les impondrán castigos decididos por los demás equipos…-.

Guardaron silencio…

Estaban estupefactos...

... ¿Esas eran sus vacaciones? ...

-bien como nadie tiene objeción quiero que entreguen mañana en la mañana las hojas de colores y de diferentes dibujos a alguien de su equipo ya correspondientes para asignarles el área… ok eso es todo pueden disfrutar lo que quede de fiesta y mañana prepárense porque de estas vacaciones se acordaran toda su vida- dicho esto bajo del escenario y se adentro en la reunión.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-así que… ¿así se distribuyeron? Interesante ahora solo falta colocar las trampas para su perdición a su debido tiempo me la pagaran todos-mirada demente y sonrisa maquiavélica era dedicada a la fiesta mientras el portador se ocultaba en la sombras.

Llevaba tiempo mirando hasta que apareció uno de sus cómplices que llevaba vendas por todo el cuerpo y agitado por correr.

-Bien jefe ya está todo listo-risa malévola.

-perfecto- fue lo único que dijo de sus siniestros labios mientras las nubes ocultaban la luna mostrando en ambos sujetos un brillo asesino de sus ojos y retirándose para ejecutar su deliciosa venganza…

__

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bien acabe el cap. Pido disculpa por el retraso y espero que se haya hecho un poco más directo como pidieron algunos… espero que les allá gustado la verdad el retraso fue porque me costaba poner a kai en una situación de celos desconocidos y de paso no demostrar tanto interés en Hil pues ni él mismo sabe todavía que la quiere … **

**¿Qué les pareció la idea del concurso? o mejor aun díganme ¿a quien quieren sacar 1ero de los 9 equipos? OJO que tengo que ver que la elección sea buena… xDD**

**Nuevamente agradezco los reviews y a tanta gente que lee mi fic muchas gracias espero 10R. Para otro cap. ówò **

**Bien ¡¡Señoras y Señores!! ¡Nos veremos muy pronto! xDD**

**Ya ne!!**

**Att: Yuki-Minyooki ¬w¬**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! ¡Alto! Antes de que me maten pido disculpas por no actualizar, sé que mucho me querrán matar… no los culpo u.u yo también me mataría si esperara así xDD ¡Perdón! De verdad… aun así he estado haciendo Oneshot de por aquí y por allá… ¬w¬U sip lo sé ¿Por qué Oneshot y no he actualizado este fic? Jejeje ^^U pues es que no me llegaban ideas divertidas y prefiero no actualizar a pones algo que no valga la pena…**

**Acepto criticas, opiniones o dudas yo sabré como responderles ¡Pero no vayan a llegar a insultos! Gracias… ya no los aburro lean el fic u.u jajaja xDD… se nota que si no es divertido mi cabeza rodara jejeje nnU… Con el fic…**

_**Negación:**__**Beyblade no me pertenece, repito NO me pertenece.**_

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**PRIMER EVENTO… ¿CASI INICIADO?**

Los acontecimientos del día anterior a la prueba sin duda fueron de lo más… extravagante, por no decir loco, más aun cuando de la nada una manada de fanáticas, de los bey-luchadores, estuvieron acosando a todos los chicos y estos viéndose en una situación "desagradable" situación aprovecharon el momento para "ahuyentarlas".

La chicas de los equipos por su parte al ver la "pequeña desilusión" de los chicos, olímpicamente les ignoraron; en especial aquellos que parecían tener relación amorosa. Sin embargo la cosa no se quedo ahí, los Demolition Boys aceptaron propuestas de baile desconcertando a todos ¿Era posible que ya supieran que existía las féminas? Al parecer sí, pero lo más desconcertante era ver a Julia bailar con Ivanov.

Un gran tumulto de admiradoras del peli rojo miraban a la chica furiosamente, causando nervios que, ya de por sí, sentía al notar la mirada expectante de todos en especial la de su hermano que de lejos se denotaba ira en sus ojos ¿Qué hacia ese patán con su hermana?

Cautelosamente Ivanov miraba a sus alrededores en busca de Tatibana, sin obtener resultados. Bufó exasperado. Lentamente, después de haber acabado la música, se separo de la española qué, al ver su expresión comprobó lo que quería y sin más se otorgó unos momentos antes de hablarle ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? No lo comprendía.

Llevado unos minutos en que se pudo relajar el ruso, decidió dar otra mirada furtiva al lugar y con notable caballerosidad, poco peculiar en un adolecente o mejor dicho en él, aproximó su brazo a la de cabellos bicolor y se retiraron a un lugar un poco menos ruidoso, cualquiera que los viera diría que se traían algo entre los dos pero no era lo que todos creían sino confirmar parte del plan que elaboraron; aunque le era difícil para alguien como Tala.

El menor de la Dinastía F, exasperado, busco a su hermana entre la multitud sin resultados favorables. Suspiró. Ahora, cuando encontrara a su hermana, aplicaría un enorme discurso, como justo hermano celoso que es, de no acercarse al "enemigo".

En fin, si nos fijamos en la pareja desaparecida estaban en una parte del jardín del hotel. Por otra parte, parejas como: Mariah y Rey, que estaban separados a una distancia exagerada causando incomprensión a sus conocidos, Mathilda y Miguel, que se mostraban muy rojos pero aun así cerca el uno del otro, Mariam y Max, conversaban animosamente sin prestar atención al montón de maniacas, Emily y Michael, estos tratando de ignorarse aunque se miraban por el rabillo del ojo sin embargo el joven estaba más que gustoso a la atención de sus fanáticas causando un enorme enojo en la chica, Salima y Kane, ellos hablaban entusiasmados aunque uno de estos lo hacía más al ver que su plan estaba funcionando mientras el otro por estar con la chica que quería, Ming Ming y la Reina daban a todos conocer su extrema belleza y refinación a todos, y por ultimo Kai, ignorando como era de costumbre a todas las chifladas que se le acercaban, y Hilary mirando el cielo aburrida ¿Por qué no le invitaba a bailar? Pero todo fue modificando el ambiente cuando llego Brooklyn qué, de forma indirecta, obligo a Hiwatari a acercarse más a la castaña de forma discreta aun así el peli rojo con su jovial sonrisa se acerco a la aludida y le invito a bailar. Sin embargo el ruso japonés no se quedo atrás e interrumpió el baile para colocarse él.

Todo surgió esa noche de una forma muy divertida para los observadores y anfitriones de la fiesta, el plan de la única chica del equipo de los Saint Shiedls estaba funcionando de maravilla, claro está que algunos componentes como Rey y Mariam estaban alejados, "_extraño"_ pensaron los Majestics, y por supuesto los conocidos de la pareja.

Cuando por fin culmino el evento, sin chistar, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a descansar, pero tenían que ponerse de acuerdo con sus equipos antes de acostarse y así lo hicieron. Solo faltaba un integrante del equipo entregar la tan dichosa hoja para retirarse…

-Esto es una tontería – comentó con fastidio mirando el papel de color rosa de los Power Rangers.

Llevaba un buen tiempo parado enfrente de la puerta de la persona que decidió ser encargada de las hojas del equipo, pero ¿Cómo entregar algo tan vergonzoso? No es que él haya escogido ese tonto dibujo y color o algo por el estilo pero aun así era penoso entregar algo como aquello. Dando un suspiro prolongado miró de nuevo el dichoso objeto y luego la puerta ¿Llamar o no llamar? Un momento él no era Hamlet, entonces ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

Frunció el ceño, se acerco al pedazo de madera y toco. Pasaron uno, dos, tres minutos y nada, volvió a tocar con más fuerza y dentro de la habitación se oyó un "Ya voy". Luego de unos pocos momentos se abrió la puerta mostrando unos cabellos castaños para darle paso a la figura esbelta de la chica.

La joven en cuestión le miro interrogante pero sonriendo, aunque pareció que la sonrisa se congelara al instante que identifico su presencia. Después de recuperar lo que pareció que se atasco en su garganta la chica comenzó su habla.

-Kai… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-cuestionó dudosa.

El aludido intensifico su mirar, provocando escalofríos en la castaña, y se dispuso a analizar las prendas de ella. Llevaba un corto short acompañado con la blusa, pegadas ambas ropas de su cuerpo. Tragó fuerte. Desvió la mirada tratando de aparentar desinterés, aunque los cuentos fueran otros, y aproximó a la joven la justificación de estar frente a sus aposentos tan tarde.

Ella, desconcertada de lo que veían sus ojos no pudo más que reír por la suerte de su amigo, con lagrimas en sus ojos por tanta risa acepto el papel… si él creía haber sufrido en entregar esa maldición estaba equivocado. Todos los integrantes del equipo donde se encontraban esos dos decidieron darle la responsabilidad de dar los papeles que les entregaron por una sencilla razón: pasar la menor vergüenza posible, y es que era verdad ¿Entregar el papel a uno de ellos era imposible? Sí, debido a las burlas que se atribuirían. Sin objeción eligieron dar esa responsabilidad a Hilary.

-¿Ya terminaste de reírte?-preguntó con molestia y un imperceptible sonrojo.

-Lo… lo siento, es que es muy gracioso-dijo sonriente- Vamos Kai no te enojes que los demás también tuvieron que hacer acto de valentía-.

-Hum…-.

-Si te anima, a los demás también les dieron sus toques… divertidos-concluyendo de hablar estalló en risas otra vez.

-¿Cómo cuales?-interrogó tratando de parecer desinteresado, aunque la verdad fuera otra.

-Pues… promete que no lo comentaras-expresó con decisión en sus ojos y habla a lo que él se encogió de hombros-Bien… a Brooklyn le toco uno de los Teletubbies, a Raúl de conejitos bebes ¡Era tan linda la imagen! Pero él pareció no agradarle ¡Hombres! Bueno y el ultimo, Johnny pues una Barnie -al culminar mas carcajadas se a galoparon por el pasillo.

Hiwatari recordó todo el entrenamiento que recibió para no demostrar ninguna emoción pero ¿Cómo no reírse de las tontas imágenes que les dieron a los otros? Imposible. Trato por todos los medios aguantar, lo que era inevitable, reír. Cuando culmino la chica de reír le miró avergonzada y sonrío de forma culpable. De él también se había reído.

-Y… ¿Cuál te toco a ti Hil?-preguntó con una sonrisa burlesca. Ella se enderezó y se puso pálida.

-Bu… bueno a mí me toco una muy… peculiar, no creo que quieras saber-comentó nerviosa y sonrojada "_¡Matare a los Majestics!_" pensó frunciendo el ceño.

-Insisto, quiero saber-reveló con una mirada y sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pu…pues veras a… a mí me toco una imagen o mejor dicho una foto de un… ¿Tengo qué decírtelo?-le miró esperanzada para que no tuviera que revelar aquello, pero este dio un movimiento de cabeza para que continuara- Está bien… me t-toco l-la fo-foto de un actor muy famoso- el chico alzó una ceja ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- De un actor se-semi ¡Aghs! ¡Me toco la imagen de un actor casi sin ropa! ¡¿Feliz?!-cuestionó roja hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

-¿Cómo que casi desnudo?-interrogó entre sorprendido e irritado por la revelación y el grito de la joven.

-¿Quieres un grafico de tu cuerpo?-preguntó alterada sin darse cuenta de lo que revelo ¡Dios! ¿Es que ese hombre no sabe lo difícil que era decir aquello? No era la única que le toco alguna imagen como aquella, más bien todas las chicas tenían una así; con "actores" casi desnudos.

-¿No que era un actor el de esa imagen? ¿Estoy yo en esa imagen?-preguntó divertido al ver el aumento de colores de la castaña, mataría a los Majestics por publicar fotos poco decorosas de él sin su permiso, aunque igual si le pidieran permiso diría que no- ¿Y bien?-.

-Es… es-este… yo… yo- estaba muy alterada "_¡Demonios! ¡Ahora si los mato!"_- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa! ¡Lo Majestics dieron eso a todas nosotras!-el sonrojo no desaparecía.

-¡¿Todas las chicas tienen imágenes en donde aparezco casi desnudo?!- se altero…

-¡No! Solo… yo…-grito para luego susurrar desviando su mirada-¡Pero no he vuelto a ver esa imagen desde que me la entregaron! ¡Lo juro!-su respiración era entrecortada.

Kai la miró y comprobó que sus palabras eran ciertas, no por nada había estado en ese infierno llamado abadía ¡Algo tenía que aprender! Y entre eso era buscar la verdad de sus enemigos con sus gestos corporales y vocales. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Hilary seguía muy sonrojada con la mirada gacha, el ruso japonés decidió hablar.

-Y… ¿Me la puedes mostrar?-interrogó de forma calma. La chica alzo su rostro sonrojado y afirmo con su cabeza; Ya se entero de esa susodicha foto ¿Qué más daba mostrársela?

A pasos torpes entro a su habitación, minutos después salió muy nerviosa ¡Gracias a Dios a que ella era la encargada de entregar esas cosas! Sino ¿Cómo explicar semejante imagen en ese papel? ¡La creerían degenerada! ¡No! Con torpeza le entrego el objeto de sus tormentos. Él, con cara de molestia lo recibió, aunque le causaba risa la forma de actuar de la chica, es decir ¿Qué tan mala podría ser la foto?

Voltio la cara de la foto, en un lado las explicaciones del lugar e instrucciones y del otro la imagen, al mirarla se petrifico _"¡Malditos Majestics! ¡Los matare! ¡Los hare sufrir en sus lugares más sensibles! ¡Me las pagaran! "_Pensó al verse tan… tan expuesto.

La imagen que Kai tenía en sus manos era una foto suya modificada en una postura bastante ¿Sexy? con un paisaje de fondo bastante peculiar, llamas a su alrededor con unas cuantas plumas rojas y hojas de arboles e su alrededor, quemándose, y frente a él mismo, casualmente un fénix, de tamaño mediano, cruzaba justamente enfrente de su entrepierna, sin embargo gran parte de su piel estaba excesivamente expuesta. Ahora comprendía porque la chica a veces le rehuía ¿Quién en su sano juicio se le acerca a la persona que ve todos los días luego de ver semejante foto? ¡Nadie! Bueno a excepción de algunos morbosos.

-Que esto quede entre nosotros, ¿De acuerdo?-su voz era ruda y profunda- Toma-ordenó.

-S-sí… K-Kai l-lo s-siento-dijo apenada, nerviosa y avergonzada mostrando la cabeza gacha.

-Hilary-llamó.

-¿S-sí?-levanto su cabeza.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa… así que deja de esquivarme… nos vemos-al finalizar de hablar se dio la vuelta y miro por el rabillo del ojo a la chica-te… te ves linda sonrojada-susurro sonrojándose aun así el enojo que tenía no desaparecía… los causantes de esa atrocidad sufrirían, afortunadamente para él, ella no le oyó; se marcho dejándola con una expresión ida y totalmente sonrojada… dibujo una sonrisa cálida.

-Gracias Kai- entró a su habitación mientras el chico desaparecía por los pasillos.

* * *

La mañana al fin había llegado y con ella muchas sorpresas como por ejemplo ¿Por qué todos los del equipo más rico en el mundo traían lentes oscuros si estaba nublado? A nadie le dio importancia su arrogancia al mostrar lentes aun en días nublados, a lo mejor estaban enratonados… aunque no los cargaran para presumir o por pasarse con el licor, pues el capitán del equipo mundial de Beyblade había hecho una visita nocturna, y aunque gran parte de lo que mostraba sus caras estaba cubierto en maquillaje, el ruso japonés sabia como los dejo antes de irse a dormir. Sonrió de forma arrogante y superior a los Majestics el dueño de Dranzer entre la multitud.

-Ese Kai…-mencionó con rabia al verlo, Johnny.

-Esto es tu culpa Johnny ¡Esta es la última vez que te hacemos caso! "Démosle a la chicas imágenes de sus compañeros de equipo casi desnudos" ¡Menuda idiotez! Ahora vez que uno se dio cuenta y… ¡Fue justamente Kai! ¡El tío golpea como bestia! ¡Es un bruto! ¡Mira! Ahora mi piel esta súper maltratada ¡Debería sacarte los ojos! ¡O el cerebro! Aunque parece que no tienes y qué decir de todo este maquillaje es una verdadera mier…-habló con furia, Oliver.

-¡Basta! Ahora debemos demostrar rectitud… y Johnny esto lo discutiremos más tarde-dijo de forma firme: Robert.

-¡Pero Robert! Me duele todo el cuerpo ¿Y las chicas? ¿Cómo se nos acercaran sin que demos un grito de dolor al sentarnos o nos toquen? ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Cuatro hombres contra uno y nos dio la paliza de nuestras vidas!-mostraba su malestar en sus palabras, Enrique.

-No podemos hacer nada, al parecer los rumores de que Kai es de verdad un arma cuando tenga o no tenga alguna cosa para atacar… ciertamente es una bestia o mejor dicho un demonio y eso que estamos todos entrenados con los mejores… bueno olvidemos de eso ahora y empecemos con esto, entre más pronto comience mas pronto nos iremos a descansar-comentó el líder de los Majestics.

-De acuerdo-aceptaron todos los integrantes del equipo millonario.

-Bien-habló, para luego dirigirse a la multitud de participantes- ¡Compañeros! Daremos comienzo a las actividades parte uno de las mini vacaciones del que ya les había mencionado sus anfitriones, y también participantes, del evento… estarán los equipos divididos en la isla según sus… imágenes- la última palabra la dijo como si fuera un sacrificio- Como sabrán tendrán el equipo necesario para la región que les toque… bien sin dar largo a esto les diré que zona les toco a cada uno de ustedes: el equipo uno montañas "Ni aunque seas mono sales saltando", equipo dos la región ártica "Paleta de hielo te convertirás", equipo la playa "Pesito a tiburón un pasito", equipo cuatro el desierto "El infierno es mas fresco", equipo cinco las cuevas "Chupa sangre pero no carne", equipo seis el llano "Animales con tripa vacía", equipo siete la selva "Gallina saldrás", equipo ocho el pantano "De príncipe a sapo…" y por último el equipo nueve el mar "Te vas a hundir"; sobre el ultimo no se preocupen que un rio va directo a la montaña a la que vemos todos "Aquí yaciste"… ¡Ok, comencemos!-.

Todos tenías una gotita detrás de sus nucas ¿De dónde salía tanto nombre ridículo? En fin sin darle importancia a lo que eran esos nombres subieron al helicóptero que los llevaría a sus destinos…

* * *

-Ya falta poco para que caigan-dijo una voz sombría y gruesa entre la oscuridad- ¿Quién caerá primero capitán?-.

- La presa mayor de último… primero vamos a capturar eslabones débiles así que comencemos con: La reina, Eddy, Aarón, Claude, Crusher, Ozuma, Kevin, Enrique, Spencer y Garland; en conclusión el equipo cuatro y ocho… y solo esos porque son demasiados…-expreso el líder.

-¿No era por qué no tenemos suficientes trampas?-cuestionó el mas peludo de los cuatro.

-Eso también… ¿Qué les haremos una vez lleguen? O más bien ¿Cómo haremos para ocultarlos cuando les capturemos? Porque estoy seguro que cuando se den cuenta de que faltan sus estúpidos amigos vendrán a buscarlos-comentó, el hombre envuelto en vendas.

-Esos ricachones no tendrán problema en ocultar su error… para eso tienen dinero, aunque a nosotros en estos momentos no nos interesa eso sino la venganza contra ellos y el equipo que les derroto-mencionó el capitán. Este poseía unos enormes colmillos.

Rieron estrepitosamente en aquella oscura guarida que encontraron en el hotel. Todos estaban consumidos hasta la raíz de venganza y afortunadamente el primer paso del plan se estaba realizando de una forma excelente.

Horas más tarde entre el desierto y el pantano cayeron inevitablemente los primeros eslabones débiles, satisfaciendo en demasía al líder del grupo de monstruos comandado por un vampiro y sus seguidores: un hombre lobo, una momia y un sujeto que parecía Frankenstein.

¿Quién diría que las sombras darían a los obradores de la oscuridad la oportunidad de mostrar su fuerza a través de la venganza? Porque ellos pasaron más de un sacrificio y no pararían hasta convertir sus mini vacaciones en mini torturas…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**Esto ha sido lo mejor que he sacado de mi cabeza al plasmarla aquí, nuevamente perdón por el retraso… es que he comenzado con la Uni y bueno, estudio dos carreras a la vez…**

**Basta de mí y mas ustedes ¿Qué tal el cap.? ¿Les gusto el regalo? ¿Cuál regalo? Ya les respondo como habrán leído la mayor parte del cap. Trata de Hil y Kai n.n… ese es su regalo ¡Me ha matado de la risa escribir ciertas partes! Ustedes saben cuales ¬w¬ jajajaja xDD **

**Otra cosa ¿estuvo gracioso el cap.? Espero que sí me he tratado de esforzar ò.ó para que salga cómico; independientemente de esto les aviso que las actualizaciones las hare cada cuatro o cinco semanas… así me da tiempo de hacer todo un montón de cosas… u.ú y cumplir con ustedes ^^**

**¡De verdad perdón por el retraso! ¡Gomenasai! ¡Honto ni! TT No era mi intención actualizar tan tarde… eventualmente cuando actualice este fic actualizare el otro que está en Yugioh! Para aquellos que lo leen… ¡Perdón también por eso!**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! ¡Me hace feliz saber que por lo menos cuento con ustedes! ¡Dômo Arigatô! nwn**

**Sin más nada que decir… ¡Hasta la próxima! Y no se preocupen no pienso abandonar el fic ¡Promesa! Òwó**

**Matta ne!!**

**Att. Minyooki-chan**

_¡Dejen Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Konishiwa! Tiempo sin leernos amigos! *¬*pero bueno aquí les traje actualización u.u xDD ¡Como estaban esperando! w… jajaja Lo prometido es deuda y yo cumplo ò.ó nn ¡A leer!**

_**Negación: Beyblade no me pertenece, repito NO me pertenece.**_

**Fic: "¿Mini vacaciones o mini torturas?"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**LEYENDAS Y MITOS URBANOS **

Tomando en cuenta que trabajar con su hermano era extenuante, pasar sin duda tiempo con los cavernícolas que tenía como compañeros era mucho peor… ¡¿Cómo le pudo tocar personas tan… ¡Tan egocéntricas!?! Respiro lo más calmo posible para no empujar a ninguno de esos tarados a las deliciosas aguas frías de ese estúpido lugar. Era oficial, odiaba el frio y eso conlleva a la región ártica ¿Cómo es qué el único que le estuviera prestando atención era Robert? No era que buscara atención masculina pero estaba, literalmente, congelada. Rayos venia de España no de Rusia, como lo era Tala, para aguantar el frio solo con un suéter… si pudiera estrangularía aquel sujeto pero NO, tenia que tratar de sobrevivir y ayudarlo a saber que tenia con Tatibana.

"_-Aunque te molesta la idea-"_

Genial… ya se estaba volviendo loca. Su conciencia, su contraparte, su subconsciente o como sea que le llamen hacia acto de presencia para meterle ideas ridículas. Ahora faltara que le gustara el peli rojo que parecía más frio que el lugar.

"_¡Eso sí que no!_"

Pensó la joven. Miro a Dunga. Él vivía sin duda en una isla tropical, debía ser porque sino ¿De dónde sacaba ese bronceado en su piel? Una idea la hiso reír aun con sus dientes castañeando.

Él no podía ir a una cámara de bronceado, ¿O sí?

-Sera mejor que descansemos un poco, Julia se está riendo de nada. A lo mejor se está volviendo loca por el frio-recomendó el ruso. La aludida lo miro de mala manera.

-Y-yo no me e-estoy volviendo lo-loca como dices… solo pe-pensé en algo dive-divertido idiota-respondió toscamente. Ni crea el Ivanov le perdonaría ese insulto, sin embargo este solo sonrió malvadamente. Ella estaba más cuerda que todos ellos. Ya se la cobraría cuando llegaran al hotel por ahora no porque estaba muriéndose de frio y el rusito estaba en su "habitad".

-Bien. Entonces continuemos-habló como si nada hubiera pasado Robert. Él la tenia sujeta.

-D-de acuerdo-corroboro Dunga serio. Deseaba salir pero ya.

-¿Falta mucho?-le preguntó directamente a Tala. Este negó con la cabeza. El peli plateado con ojos negros hiso un gesto de inconformismo.

Diez minutos después…

-¿Falta mucho?-volvió a preguntar, The King.

Cinco minutos después…

-¿Y ahora?- cuestionó otra vez. Ivanov volvió a negar.

Tres minutos después…

-¿Todavía?- mismo chico, misma pregunta, mismo receptor que por cierto volvió a negar con una venita.

Dos minutos después…

-¿Aun?-Tala se estaba exasperando y negó. Julia y Robert no sabían si reír al ver la venita aumentada del ruso o decirle a Dunga que se callara para ver qué sucedería mientras veían la "charla" que mantenía el Rey y Tala.

Un minuto después…

-¿Falta…?-.

-¡CALLATE! ¡QUE ME EXASPERAS!-rugió con fuerza el líder de los Demolitions Boys- ¡Cuando lleguemos te aviso! ¡Pero no fastidies más!- los ojos del ruso eran dos llamas puras de fuego igual que el aura que lo rodeaba, parecía que la nieve se derretiría.

Dunga tragó pesado sudando la gota gorda, ver a Ivanov así le recordaba a su propio capitán: Ozuma. Los otros dos pues… la chica estallo en risas y Robert trataba por todos los medios no perder el lamur al querer tirarse al suelo y reír mientras el Rey parecía querer mantener un semblante tranquilo aunque el ataque de enojo del ruso lo asusto al punto de querer mojar los pantalones. Después de unos minutos, silenciosos por cierto, de caminata llegaron a su destino: la montaña "Aquí yaciste". Encontrándose con el equipo de Tyson que curiosamente estaban mojados completamente, lo extraño es que algunos estaban con una expresión asustada pero fue más raro ver a Tyson con expresión seria ¿Qué les había pasado?

-¿Qué les paso?-interrogó Julia a Joseph. Él pequeño le recordaba a su hermanito.

-L-leones…-respondió en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para el equipo de Robert. Exaltada y confundida dirigió su mirar a todos los del equipo siete para luego posarla en la del organizador de su propio equipo frunciendo el ceño.

-Suerte que lo pudimos despistar-habló Tyson, suspirando para tratar de tranquilizarse.

-¿Podrías explicarme eso de los leones, Robert?- cuestionó de forma seria frunciendo el ceño más. El aludido se puso un poco nervioso al ver que aparte del equipo contrario los del suyo propio lo veían de una forma… inquietante.

Aunque le asustaba mas como lo veían las chicas… desde que se entero lo del aeropuerto con respecto a las féminas decidió tener más cuidado pero… las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere.

-P-pues…-tocio un poco- Eso viene con la isla…-dijo indiferente cerrando sus ojos y poner sus manos atrás de su espalda con una pose de chico superior…

Lástima que la pose no le sirvió para lo que se avecinaba…

-¿Crees que somos tontos, idiotas o qué? ¡En esta isla no puede haber leones! Aquí no puede haber esa clase de animales-Aseguró Dunga. Los demás que se fiaban del rubio de piel bronceada afirmaron lo dicho. Algunos porque sencillamente no eran ignorantes al tema y otros por, ¿Qué más daba? ¡A matar a Robert! Después de las desventuras que pasaron no iban a perder oportunidad.

Afortunadamente aparecieron el equipo uno que por cierto se veía tención en el ambiente que los envolvía y el nueve que venía animado pero claramente se veía que la chica del equipo temblaba y los chicos trataban de distraerla. Una vez llegaron entablaron una conversación.

-¿Cómo les fue?-preguntó Ming Ming a los del equipo de Mathilda, el nueve, tratando de calmarse y pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los dientes de un animal.

-P-pues… v-veras… y-yo-trato de hablar pero aun estaba demasiada conmocionada. Con un suspiro Rick interrumpió, la verdad la chica se había llevado la peor parte de aquello.

-¡Nos atacaron unos tiburones en pleno apogeo!-se quejó Daichi como si se quejara de no haberle dado un chocolate. Luego Miguel les explico la situación que pasaron.

Lo que sucedió es que el chico "mono" no le temía a ningún animal. Y para sorpresa de aquel grupo en el que formaba les ayudo más de lo que pensaron. Mathilda se había caído al mar y un tiburón se aproximaba a ella a increíble velocidad pero antes de que Miguel pudiera hacer algo ya Daichi estaba adentro del agua y luchando con el animal mientras la chica era ayudada por los otros dos, que estaban estupefactos. Cuando el chico regreso cargaba al tiburón de la aleta trasera mientras balbuceaba algo de "asado de tiburón" pero Mathilda se desmayo y convencieron al peli rojo para que dejara el animal. Llegaron a la costa y el resto del camino fue tranquilo. La mayor parte del tiempo Mathilda, que permanecía desmayada, fue en espalda de Miguel hasta que pisaron el pie de la montaña y ahí despertó la chica. La distrajeron lo mas que pudieron.

-Y así fue hasta que llegamos aquí-finalizó Daichi sin mucha importancia. Todos lo miraban estupefactos e incrédulos…

O el chico era estúpido, por decir como si nada "Me enfrente a un tiburón" y de paso hacerlo, o era valiente al rescatar a costa de su vida, otra. Definitivamente eran extraños los del equipo de los G-Revolutions.

-Em… bueno ¿Y a ustedes como les fue?-interrogó Rick a los del equipo uno, donde estaba Rei.

-No paso nada extraordinario-respondieron todos ellos, algunos cortantes y otros por responder.

Lo cierto era que los arboles eran tan altos y el piso donde ellos se suponía que debían de pisar estaba lleno de agua que les llegaba a las rodillas, en ellas habían sanguijuelas. Minutos después darse cuenta de ellas trataron de caminar en las raíces que sobresalían del suelo. Estas raíces eran gruesas y salían lo suficiente como para poder saltar de en una en una pero no les ayudo cuando vieron un tipo de pez en particular, ¿Cómo demonios habían pirañas en ese lugar? No lo pensaron mucho y saltaron a los arboles para poder estar en las extensiones de estos. Kane y Salima fueron ayudados a subir. Salima por Rei, causando mas celos en Mariah, y Kane por la peli rosa y Mystel. Este ultimo coqueteando disimuladamente a Mariah que no captaba la indirecta pero no así Rei que estaba pendiente que sí haciéndolo enfadar aun así lo disimulo. El líder de los Psikicks solo desviaba la mirada de la pareja, Salima y Rei, y era ayudado a saltar árbol por árbol entre sus ramas por los antes mencionados. Llegaron a tierra firme y luego subieron a la montaña un poco malhumorados.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más aparecieron los equipos tres, cinco y seis. Todos parecían molestos. Cada equipo había pasado por lo suyo.

-¿Por qué esas caras?- le preguntaron a los recién llegados.

-Oh, nada, nada… solo que todos, y cuando digo todos es porque son TODOS los animales nos veían como si fuéramos el entremés, la cena, el almuerzo, el desayudo y pues… los alimentos de sus estómagos por lo menos durante dos días. Más nada. ¡Ah! Y tuvimos que huir por nuestras vidas corriendo TODO el maldito camino que en algunas partes estaba con lodo o piedras filosas, y de paso ningún sitio donde esconderte- dijo sarcásticamente Mariah, del equipo seis mientras sonreía falsamente- pero… mas nada ¡¿No ven por que las caras?! ¡¿Se nos ve feliz o qué?!-estallo en cólera… por fin.

-Mariam cálmate -recomendó Max con una gota tras su nuca igual que todos. La verdad es que nunca dejaron de correr hasta llegar al pie de la montaña.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Casi nos comen!-protestó enojada con el ceño fruncido. Luego respiro un poco más calmo.

-Ciertamente tuvimos muchos inconvenientes pero nada del otro mundo-comentó Oliver ganándose una mirada asesina de Mariam que lo coloco nervioso- Bien, ustedes ¿Qué tal les fue?- preguntó al equipo tres.

-Casi nos traga la playa literalmente-comentó serió Lee. Los demás de su equipo afirmaron con un cabeceo de cabezas- ¿Tienen idea de lo peligroso que es eso? ¡¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?!-interrogó a Oliver, Johnny y Robert.

-No… sabíamos-respondieron indiferentes pero francamente. Aquello hizo enojar a más de alguno. Unos cuantos ya se estaban aproximaban a los "queridos organizadores".

-Antes de que nos maten esperen al último organizador-exclamó rápidamente Johnny para ganar tiempo. Los otros dos Majestics felicitaron mentalmente al chico por la ingeniosa idea.

-¿Nos contaran que les sucedió a ustedes?- cuestionó Michael al equipo cinco.

-No sé qué animales habiten ahí pero gritaban de una forma espeluznante-los cabellos de la chica se erizaron igual que su piel mientras se sonrojaba un poco, Hilary. Aquello extraño un poco los que escuchaban el relato.

-¡Casi nos quedamos atrapados por un derrumbe!- exclamó Raúl molesto- Rayos… si nos van a volver enviar a lugares así los mato-declaró firme con una mirada seria. Kai permanecía serio, Brooklyn sonriente y Johnny con un tic en el ojo al recordar lo que les paso.

La cueva no había sido mayor problema hasta que se empezó a oír gritos. Asustados trataron de hallar el lugar donde provenían esos delirios de dolor pero no hallaban nada aquello les asusto mas hasta que descubrieron que eran provenientes de los animales que habitaban el lugar. Durante el trayecto Hilary estaba lo más cerca posible de Raúl tomando su brazo, este se puso nervioso por la cercanía de la chica pero decidió no darle importancia. Kai solo estaba muy serio mirando la escena y se veía a Brooklyn que sonreía con un poco de dificultad, estaba justo al lado de Kai. Johnny estaba al frente dirigiendo porque supuestamente sabía el camino como la palma de su mano.

Luego de unos minutos Hilary se separo de Raúl dándole disculpas y gracias por haber estado cerca de ella. Kai aprovecho eso para acercarse a la chica pero no conto que Brooklyn se le ocurriera lo mismo. Así ella estaba en el medio de los dos muchachos, el ruso-japonés parecía desinteresado con la posición otorgada mientras que el dueño de Zeus trataba de entablar una conversación con la joven. Ella platico un poco pero estaba más distraída por fijarse en que pensaba Kai.

Minutos después se oyó un crujir y con ello una cascada de rocas en plan de aplastarlos. Rápidamente trataron de moverse pero la chica estaba tan asustada que no se movía, Brooklyn le llamaba desde un lugar seguro aun así ella no parecía escuchar. Afortunadamente Kai la arrastro a un lugar un poco más seguro pero algunas rocas, no muy grandes, les alcanzaron junto a un montón de tierra. El ruso se tiro encima de la castaña para evitar que ella se lastimara. Y así fue. Ella preocupada al ver su expresión, que era débilmente de dolor, le llamo y este cambio su expresión a una seriedad un poco tranquila, le dijo que estaba bien. Unos segundos después había una especie de atracción hacia los labios de ambos. Se aproximaron pero cuando iba haber contacto les rescataron el resto de su grupo. Kai permaneció tranquilo sin quitar la cara seria y hasta cierto punto fría, se levanto y le extendió la mano. La castaña apenada acepto sonrojada. Unos treinta minutos después lograron salir. Llegaron a la montaña y ahí estaban…

-Bien… ¿Ya los podemos matar?-Cuestionó impaciente e intranquilo Tyson por no hacer nada de nada en ese lugar.

-Me parece buena idea-Apoyó Brian malhumorado por tener tierra en lugares que nadie aparte de él ha visto.

-¡Esperen!-detuvo la acción The King. Todos lo miraron de mala forma-Por favor… tengan un poco de cerebro… aun no sé cómo es que estoy en esta cochina isla rodeado de monos- ellos lo miraron asesinamente. Recordó que ellos estaban de mal humor y eran mas así que agregó- Pero no podemos matarlos sino esta el que falta. Después de acabar con mi maravillosa piel al punto de secarla por el frio no pretenderé sudar golpeando al que falte… ¿Cómo se llamaba el presumido ese?- todos lo miraron como "¿Y tú qué no lo eres?" cosa que ignoro el aludido- Ah… Enrique. Con todos esos reunidos los matamos y ya-finalizo con aires superiores.

"_¿Ya qué?_"

Pensaron en general. Asintieron y los Majestics sudaron la gota gorda ¿Cómo iban a salir de esta? Ellos eran demasiados y rememorando que estaba entre esa manada estaba Kai se pusieron blancos ¡Sus perfectos cuerpos iban a quedar mas resentidos! Ese "animal" estaba con ellos y recordando que lo rusos tenían las habilidades de lastimar corporalmente a los demás como el dueño de Dranzer… lo que les esperaba era aterrador, su futuro era aterrador.

-¡Nosotras primero!-gritaron las chicas.

Los demás chicos asintieron despreocupados. Después de todo no es que fueran más fuertes que ellos así que se divertirían un poco viendo como las chicas intentaban lastimar a los organizadores de "las maravillosas" vacaciones. Ellas eran demasiado débiles no harían mayor cosa… ¿O sí?

* * *

Antes de que el hombre conociera esas tierras miles de animales extraños rondaban el lugar. Todos ellos buscando alguna manera de sobrevivir en aquel entorno, carnívoros y vegetarianos, tratando de alargar sus vidas.

Tiempo después llegaron la "raza dominante" llamada: humanos, quienes ejercieron sus reglas al reino animal, vegetal, y demás. Lentamente, comenzaron a eliminar a aquellos seres que consideraban una amenaza futura para sus vidas. Sin embargo, algunos lograron escapar de sus opresores y asesinos… el correr de los años les fue afectando a los humanos y a aquellos entes desconocidos por muchos, hasta que un día fueron descubiertos, más o menos, en épocas medievales y rápidamente el miedo calo en el alma de las personas que, volvieron a sus antiguas costumbres de caza asesina…

El viejo transcurrir del tiempo continuo con su lenta marcha hasta llegar al presente. Los seres extraños parecían no cambiar mucho durante los años, la evolución les abandono cruelmente y ahora se ocultaban de los asesinos de sus razas. Aun siendo vistos de vez en cuando por los humanos decidieron que lo mejor era ser nunca encontrados, la violencia y crueldad de las personas era inminente para ellos y sus memorias no desaparecían. Extrañamente un Dios pareció compadecerse de ellos y les otorgo un poco de inteligencia. Ciertamente no podían comunicarse con esos _salvajes, _a su parecer, pero podían evitar casi cualquier acercamiento a ellos.

Hubo un tiempo en que fueron venerados, cosa que les confundió, pero no se dejaron ver… aun así surgieron leyendas relacionados con ellos y también mitos que se esparcieron por la isla. Gradualmente emigraron a otras tierras y esparcieron dentro de diversas aéreas como lo son: las aldeas, campos y ciudades del lugar, hablaban de su presencia…

Incluso había un mito mezclado con una leyenda pueblerina, realmente extraña, daba énfasis a un lugar muy habitado en aquella isla donde habitaban los animales de evolución cortada y ese era el hotel donde se hospedaban todos los equipos de Beyblade. Los Majestics, anfitriones y dueños completamente del lugar construyeron a sus anchas en aquel sitio invadido de esos cuentos extraños y algunas veces escalofriantes, dando inicio a las llamadas desgracias ¿Cómo hicieron para comenzar aquel desastre? Simplemente ignoraron las sagradas tierras y construyeron escenarios que no correspondían al lugar despertando la ira de los entes.

Lamentándolo mucho las almas perdidas de aquellos animales deformes, pues estaban muertos, no podían ejercer ningún reclamo a esas violaciones, vieron con disgusto como profanaban sus tierras. Inesperadamente para ellos, de ese tumulto de personas desconsideradas habían bajado de ese pájaro de metal, como llamaban ellos, una mezcla extraña de humanos y criaturas míticas que alguna vez se enfrentaron a los ahora G-Revolutions y a los Majestics.

Sin proponérselo las mentes de esos mitad monstruos llamaron a esos seres de la oscuridad, estos les propusieron darles oportunidad de venganza a cambio de la liberación de sus tierras sagradas. Ellos aceptaron sin problema. Así llevaron a cabo su plan en aquel hotel, pues era donde se concentraba mejor las fuerzas oscuras, y aparte donde se reunieron todas sus víctimas.

Los "vengadores" se encontraban en estos momentos reunidos en una parte desconocida, para aquellos que conocen y no conocen la isla planeando su siguiente paso del plan. Era de noche y la oscuridad les favorecía, afuera muchos buscaban desesperados a los integrantes faltantes de los equipos de Blade.

Después de haber capturado al equipo cuatro y ocho, horas más tarde se empezó a hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva de estos y sin poder moverse más, los vengadores se quedaron en una cueva que se encontraba cerca del mar. Está estaba muy bien escondida para el ojo humano, pero no así uno animal. Los rehenes, exhaustos y maltratados, estaban atrapados en aquel lugar y de paso también amarrados con cuerdas y cadenas de hierro. Todas las ropas, aunque les dejaron las necesarias como para cubrir partes esenciales, y accesorios de supervivencia fueron arrebatadas por sus captores.

-Ya llevan un buen rato buscando a estos débiles-dijo un joven de ojos y cabellera dorada. Este estaba envuelto en muchas vendas y una capa negruzca que protegían su cuerpo. Aunque parecía una momia también es mitad humano.

-No se preocupen por tonterías. Ellos se cansaran de buscarlos y continuaran con su estúpido concurso… claro si quieren verlos otra vez…-habló otro de ellos de cabellos y ojos azules. Este joven poseía colmillos y garras muy afiladas, su contextura es gruesa, su rostro era tosco y de rasgos fuertes, su cuerpo es musculoso y estaba cubierto de una capa color marrón que cubrían sus orejas perrunas, sin embargo era mitad lobo.

-Tienes razón pero… ¿Y si no les interesa la vida de estos humanos?-cuestionó el de aspecto deforme. Este posee musculatura fuerte, de cabellos verdes y reflejos negros, su expresión en ocasiones era tonta pero no así menos monstruosa, sus vestimentas compuestas de pantalones negros un poco rasgados con guantes marrones y camisa negra sin faltar también de su respectiva capa marrón. Al ver de cualquiera su aspecto era del mismísimo Frankenstein.

-Les interesa y ya cállense… ahora lo que necesitamos es ver cómo vamos a atrapar a los próximos conejillos, ¿Qué grupo proponen? ¡Claro! Que tenga alguna chica para que la "Reinita" no se aburra… además después de que estén todos les daremos a los integrantes de sus equipos un espectáculo. "Jugaremos" con ellas cuando estén todas-sonrió maquiavélicamente enseñando sus afilados colmillos, de cabellos negros con un mechón grande delante de color vino tinto, sus cejas levantadas negras, sus ojos era vino tinto. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una capa negra muy larga pero solo lo suficiente, traía un pañuelo de color azul eléctrico puesto alrededor de su cuello y el resto de su vestimenta era de la época de la edad media. Daba un estereotipo de Dracula.

Sin oponerse a la orden de su líder se dispusieron a planear la próxima trampa. Caminaron hasta la salida de la cueva y vieron con satisfacción que los demás Bladers se retiraron al hotel, derrotados y cansados. Acudieron al hotel a ver qué planearían sus presas.

* * *

¡Malditos fueran sus secuestradores! ¡Mira que arruinarle la piel de esa forma! ¿Y sus cabellos? ¡También iban por el mismo rumbo! Solo Dios sabría en qué lugar estaría metida.

Todo estaba oscuro y le separaron de los rústicos de sus compañeros pero ahora estaba sola, en una habitación húmeda, rocosa y oscura ¡Ah! Y para más "diversión" se escuchaban ruidos extraños… no estuviera tan molesta de no ser porque solo tenía puesto su short sport y una camisa demasiado corta ¿Y si le violan los osados seres que le secuestraron? Un escalofrió paso por su espalda.

"_Consejos para mi maravillosa memoria: cuando salga a hacer algún ejercicio NO, repito, NO usar ropa tan ajustada y que enseñe demasiado. Fin de consejo… ¡Ah! Y cuando salga de aquí darme el baño más placentero de mi vida."_

"_-Si es que sales…-."_

Ah… perfecto, ahora su "maravilloso" subconsciente le estaba dando "animo", lo que le faltaba. Suspiro, esta vez sin gracia ni delicadeza. ¿Cómo alguien de la realiza como ella acababa en este tipo de situaciones?

…CLICK…

Algo en su cerebro dio con una teoría descabellada, descabellada pero teoría al fin. ¿Le secuestraron por su dinero? ¡Claro! No había otra explicación pero… ¿Y si eran fans obsesionados con ella?

-Es que soy tan importante que sinceramente no me cabe duda que habrá momentos en mi vida así-susurró arrogante para luego suspirar soñadora-Es obvio que mi sola desaparean ya haya dado revuelo en el mundo y estén esperando por mi glorioso regreso-expresó segura- No me extrañaría que el mundo esté llegando a su fin sin mí-.

-¿A ti el autoestima no te falta, verdad?-comentó una voz.

-¿Eres quien me secuestro? ¡Responde!-rugió con fuerza la cautiva.

-Pero que chica tan estúpida… somos tus compañeros de "aventuras" Queen-le afirmó Eddy desganado.

-Pero que mal educado, ¿No ves que todo está oscuro? ¡¿Cómo querías que supiera?!-preguntó enojada.

-Ya cálmense, armando alboroto no solucionaremos nada-les retuvo Ozuma-¿Esto no es parte del "entretenimiento", verdad?-interrogó severamente a Enrique.

-¡Oh! Claro. No ves que YO uno de los organizadores sugirió quitarnos la ropa para dejarnos solo en calzones para luego encerrarnos en una cueva con celdas incluidas, mojadas, frías, oscuras y con rocas filosas… tienes todisíma la razón, ¿No ves que me gusta estar atado con cadenas a la pared, con ustedes en las mismas condiciones que yo, con piedritas enterrándose en mi culo? ¡¿Qué demonios crees que soy?! ¿Un sadomasoquista o qué? ¡Por supuesto que esto no forma del entretenimiento!-exclamó con fuerza, su ceño estaba más que pronunciado. Esta vez estaba más que enojado. No portaba esa sonrisa relajada que le caracteriza a veces.

-Yo fui al último que noquearon… pero no pude ver sus rostros. Ellos estaban con capas-comentó Kevin- Aun me duele el cuerpo… su forma de trasladarnos no fue muy delicada que digamos-.

-Yo no estoy atada… pero si estoy tras unos barrotes, con mas que "calzones" y tengo un concón-informó presumidamente mientras se cruzaba de piernas en el acolchado lugar.

-Vaya… así que tienen preferencia con las mujeres. Eso solo me confirma que "jugaran" más tarde contigo-declaró como si no hubiera dicho gran cosa, Spencer. La joven soltó un gritito, seguido por otros más, alarmada y todos los chicos lo miraron como: "NO ayudas, ¿Sabes?"- ¿Qué?-.

-Queen, ya basta-pidió después de un suspiro-¡Deja de gritar!-gritó, Claude. Ella calló- Bien… pensemos en una forma de salir de aquí para que no "jueguen" con la Reinita-recomendó un poco hastiado de la situación.

-Tienes toda la razón… como parte de una familia comprendida de una dinastía de caballeros es un deber, y obligación, no permitir ese tipo de comportamiento cuando veo a una mujer en problemas-concordó, Enrique.

-Aun no entiendo cómo es que lograron atraparme. Yo, un gran deportista que desarrollo las artes marciales esto es… es, es ridículo-dijo Garland. Suspiró- Si mi familia se entera… estoy frito-expresó con horror- Rayos… me volverán a someter en el entrenamiento de "Los mil demonios del Caballero"-lloriqueó con pesar.

-¡Ja!- todas las miradas fueron hacia Spencer por la burla- Si te someterán de nuevo es porque eres un incompetente-afirmó sin remordimiento.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué no se supone que TÚ estabas entrenado para ese tipo de situaciones?-rugió Garland con una venita. El ruso solo desvió su cara con altivez.

"_Si Tala se entera de que tropecé cuando iba a golpear al sujeto y luego quedarme K.O. Soy hombre muerto"._

Pensó un poco azul con una gota pasando tras su nuca, el ruso. Definitivamente no iba a comentar eso, ¿Esperara un castigo como se merecía de Tala? ¡Ni de coña!

-Por mi parte caí por su torpeza e incompetencia al pelear-declaró con una sonrisa arrogante Crosher.

-¿Cómo que por nuestra torpeza? ¡¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo en esos momentos?! ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo-sonrió malicioso Kevin- ¿No estabas detrás de Queen junto con Aaron?-.

-¡Yo no estaba detrás de nadie!-exclamaron los dos aludidos con enojo.

Todos ellos habían sido atrapados antes de que comenzaran la competencia. Habían partido juntos y luego en algún momento del camino se separarían para ir al lugar donde debían ir: el desierto "El infierno es más fresco" y el pantano "De príncipe a Sapo…" pero no imaginaban que los secuestraran y por la retaguardia…

-Ya tranquilos chicos-sonrió nerviosamente, Eddy.

-¡Tú cállate que no hiciste nada!-exclamaron enojados todos. Exceptuando a Ozuma, Enrique, Queen.

-¡Oigan! Yo también pelee-afirmó con el ceño fruncido el estado unídense.

-¡Aghs! ¡Ya cállense! No sé para que discutan si ninguno de ustedes hizo gran cosa-dijo enojada la chica- Nueve hombres contra cuatro y ninguno pudo hacer nada…-afirmó malhumorada. Los chicos se apenaron, era vergonzoso que una chica les haya visto perder de esa forma cuando eran más que el enemigo- Esto es increíble…-habló sarcásticamente.

-OK… ya que todos estamos más calmados, ¿Qué les parece si planeamos nuestro escape?-sugirió Ozuma. Parecía el único que no había sido sacado de sus cabales.

-Bien…-aceptaron todos.

-¿Qué haremos primero?-preguntó, Kevin.

-Eso es sencillo enano-respondió Spencer. Él ha estado en situaciones iguales y hasta peores pero con sus compañeros de equipo no con un montón de quejicas. A él no le gustaba hablar pero si se quedaba con esos locos, capas y lo volvían como ellos. Un escalofrió paso por su espalda.

-¡No me digas enano!-gritó enojado el aludido.

-¡Ya! ¿Van a volver a pelear?-interrogó el líder de los Saint Shields empezando a enfadarse.

-No…-negaron malhumorados.

-Bien… primero averiguaremos que quieren en realidad- informó con simpleza Ozuma.

-¿Y después?-cuestionó impaciente, Eddy.

-Esperar-respondió el aludido.

-¿Esperar? ¡Se me pondrá la piel y cabello horrible! ¿Es que te gusta estar aquí? -interrogó casi histérica la chica.

-No-negó firme.

-¿Entonces…?-preguntó Aaron confundido.

-Para salir de aquí tenemos que saber que quieren esas personas, dependiendo de sus intereses procederemos a escoger lo que sería lo más prudente-comentó maduramente Ozuma con seriedad. Sin duda era un capitán, era el único de los dos equipos mixtos que era capitán propio de equipo. Seguir sus órdenes no estaba mal, por ahora, pero ¿Soportarían estar en ese lugar por mucho tiempo sin matarse antes que los secuestradores?

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**¡HELLO! Jajaja xDD ¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿Lo había prometido, no? ¡Y aquí les deje la actualización de Marzo! Pienso colocar algunas explicaciones en mi **Profile** así que pacense por ahí si quieren saber de qué se trata.**

**¿Se divirtieron con lo que les paso a los chicos? x3 a mí me divirtió bastante… Y todavía faltan caps ^^ así que espero que todos aquellos que me están siguiendo hayan disfrutado con este cap.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los rr´s! son geniales nwn… sé que les hice esperar demasiado con este cap pero es que no tenia inspiración TT y no pensaba poner algo que no valiera la pena.**

**Bien es todo por hoy. ¡Nos leemos colegas y lectores! xDD **

**Matta ne!!**

**Atte. Minyooki-chan**

_¡Dejen Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Negación:**_** Beyblade no me pertenece sino al Takao-sensei. Solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro. Pero la historia aquí contada es MÍA.**

**Fic: "¿Mini vacaciones o mini torturas?"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**SINTIENDO TERROR**

Estaba cansado. Sinceramente descubrir aquello que le atormentaba era algo… poco común. La verdad, era extraño.

Después de estar rememorando cada una de sus acciones, la forma en que se sentía en determinadas cosas, el raro comportamiento influenciado y hecho por meros impulsos. Además, claro, de las constantes preguntas que se hacía y las respuestas contundentes –estaba claro que en el ámbito de situaciones parecidas que había presenciado con sus demás amigos–, llego a la _terrible_ conclusión de que: estaba manifestando atracción al género femenino, más específicamente, a Hilary.

Y descubrir tal hecho le era… aterrador.

Si, aterrador. No porque fuera un cobarde, ni porque fuera algo que no experimentaran los jóvenes de su edad. No. No era eso, sino más bien pues porque _esa_ forma de sentir le era nuevo. Totalmente desconocido e irrelevante. Es decir, jamás tomo en cuenta que _eso_ le sucediera a él.

Pero debía desechar cualquier cosa relacionado con _su _tormento. Aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo no encontraba agradable ver a Brooklyn alrededor de la castaña. Cuando eso sucedía aparecía en su ser una irritación descomunal – las ganas de despedazar a su rival eras demasiado fuertes–, le provocaba un estado de enojo permanente. Y eso se lo venía reclamando Tyson desde que llegaron al hotel. Pero como era normal en su persona le ignoro y siguió caminando con un humor a perros.

Miró el cielo estrellado con aires aburridos, se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Todo estaba tranquilo. Y si no fuera porque hay desaparecidos las cosas en el ambiente, dentro de aquel lugar donde se hospeda, fuera un poco menos pesado pudiera de disfrutar de sus vacaciones.

Resignado y tratando de quitarse un poco de la tención que estaba acumulada en su cuerpo decidió entrar para poder tomar un baño de agua caliente y despejarse un poco.

Como guerrero sabe que meditar era la mejor solución para aclarar las dudas y el alma. Sin embargo tuvo que aprender de la peor forma. Aun recordaba con claridad cada una de las _enseñanzas_ que les trasmitieron Boris y Voltiare. Dibujo en sus fracciones una mueca de desagrado.

Suspiró con un poco de fastidio y empezó a ejercer el plan que tenía en mente. Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar nuevamente en su morada agudizo su oído y descubrió que alguien estaba entonando una canción. Curioso se fue acercando al sonido. Este se encontraba justamente en la piscina –su balcón daba vista a aquel lugar y sus oídos estaban entrenados para percibir sonidos a gran distancia–, no había luces en el lugar… solo el de la luna.

El astro estaba reflejado en las aguas oscuras. Y nadando con tranquilidad pudo divisar que la música que había escuchado la estaba manifestando una persona. Enfoco lo mas que pudo los ojos –estaba en el cuarto piso y aunque se le conocía por tener vista de halcón era de noche y nada estaba debidamente iluminado–, y se sorprendió al reconocer que era Hilary la que se estaba bañando.

Se quedo mirándola todo el rato. En realidad se estaba preocupando de pensar siempre en ella y si lo hacía con tanta intensidad como para verla incluso cuando le parecía imposible ya la cosa era grave.

Se volvió a aterrar, jamás pensó pasar por algo así. No estaba seguro pero si era algo tan intenso podría ser que de atracción pasara al de deseo. Un deseo reprimido… ¿solo le interesaba el cuerpo de aquella joven?

No contesto a la pregunta, porque cualquier respuesta que se diera no la quería saber.

No por ahora.

Se apoyo en la baranda del balcón y bajo la mirada para observarla más a gusto. La intensidad de los ojos de Kai al mirarla era abrumadora. Y justo cuando ella se dejo flotar llegando al reflejo de la luna paro de cantar. Hitawari aun la miraba perdido en las figuras que tenia aquel cuerpo. Perdido en sus pensamientos con ella. Una ráfaga de viento movió las plantas del lugar haciendo que tanto las hojas de los arboles como también los pétalos de las flores se desprendieran y volaran por todos lados. Creando una deleitable escena para el de cabellos bicolor. El reflejo de la luna se ajito en las aguas de la piscina.

La verdad, la paz de todo eso era relajante. Y hubiera seguido todo tranquilo si los arbustos hubieran dejado de moverse con un ímpetu asombroso a pesar de que el viento ya había hecho desaparición. Aquello asusto a la castaña que pregunto desesperadamente quien se encontraba entre la oscuridad.

Kai, quien se encontraba todavía en el balcón, se percato de lo que estaba sucediendo y una extraña sensación se estaba instalando en su pecho. Era como si… era como si tuviera miedo. Un sentimiento tan poco posible en su persona que le dejo estupefacto unos segundos y analizando de una manera rápida el por qué de ese hecho llego a dos conclusiones:

La primera era que su miedo a las alturas había regresado. Pero descarto eso tan rápido como se le vino a la mente… le pareció estúpido que haya sacado semejante tontería como conclusión.

Y lo segundo que llego a su mente era que le preocupara que le ocurriera a Tatibana. Aunque esa opción era la más razonable – y le parecía ligeramente más patética que la anterior–, no pudo negar aquello. Había una voz en su interior que le decía que era correcta.

Pero viendo que no era momento para estar como idiota parado observando lo que le sucedía a su compañera de equipo desde las alturas, ideo un plan rápido para llegar en su ayuda. Miró que al lado suyo había otro balcón, debajo de él también y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al suelo.

Sonrió con un poco de altanería y desafío. La forma en que bajaría le recordaba cuando tuvo que escapar de _Acrotiri y Dhekelia (1),_ claro que esto no era nada, y el parecido al obstáculo era nulo aun así le trajo ese recuerdo –todo por un encargo su "queridísimo" abuelo para sacar información–, y en aquel lugar tuvo mucha pero _mucha _dificultad.

Empezó a descender saltando de balcón en balcón como si de un mono se tratase con una agilidad sorprendente, típica de su persona.

* * *

Aunque había exigido que le respondieran nadie se dio por aludido. Estaba aterrorizada. Sola en la piscina, ahora maldecía haber salido para nadar y despejarse un poco. Estaba preocupada por los acontecimientos del día. Y con el corazón en la garganta vio que alguien salía de entre tantas hojas. El sujeto en si daba miedo con su presencia. Este estaba ataviado con una capa que le cubría perfectamente pero eso no evito que la joven viera como aquella figura tenía un resplandor peligroso en los ojos.

Como los de un animal asesino.

Ahogo un grito para evitar que el tipejo se le echara encima para callarla pero eso no impidió para que su respiración se hiciera más agitada y pesada, los ojos abiertos con terror, su boca ligeramente abierta, y tratando mantenerse a flote en aquel lugar. Tal vez su única ventaja, o desventaja, era que estaba rodeada de agua.

Una nube pareció que era buen momento para ocultar la luna. Y sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar en esos instantes. No sabía si era su imaginación o el estado de adrenalina que le estaba llevando a la locura pero juraría que vio al encapuchado sonreír cínicamente mostrando sus dientes a la perfección… eso estaba _bien_ si solo se tratara de una persona _normal_ en término de secuestradores o algo por el estilo. Pero verle colmillos y ese brillo rojo en sus ojos no era precisamente algo muy alentador.

Todo quedo repentinamente en sombras. Y ahí si decidió que lo mínimo que sus nervios soportarían era estar consciente. Por eso grito con una intensidad espantosa pues aun en oscuridad los ojos del acechante no eran difíciles de divisar. Terminado de expulsar todo el aire de sus pulmones sintió los parpados pesados.

–Kai…– susurró cerrando los ojos inevitablemente.

Antes de caer en otra oscuridad oyó un golpe seco y voces lejanas…

* * *

–¿Esto tiene que ver con la liberación de _ellos_?

Se quedo callado unos cuantos minutos. Su mente trato de analizar los hechos que había presenciado y escuchado antes de embarcarse en esas vacaciones pero no creía que tuvieran tanto poder. Es más, era inaudito. Pero la pregunta que hizo su acompañante era válida de pensar. Y la respuesta era difícil de sacar.

–No lo sé… no creo que ellos tengan tanto poder. – se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo. –¿Deberíamos informarles de esto a los demás, Brooklyn?

–No tenemos certeza de lo que está pasando aquí sea por culpa de ellos, Miguel. Si nos equivocamos y acusamos sin pruebas… no lo veo conveniente.

–Tienes razón.

Se quedaron callados. Se encontraban en el bar del hotel. Sus edades no eran suficientes para ingerir alcohol –tenían entre diecisiete y dieciocho años–, pero eso no les impedía a tomar otros tipos de bebida.

Hace unos cuantos días Miguel había citado a Brooklyn a hablar sobre unos asuntos relacionados con los movimientos que estaban haciendo la antes compañía de BEGA. Ciertamente, derrotaron y arrojaron a los empresarios y demás a la ruina, esperar una venganza era lo más probable. Sin embargo, por lo que tenía entendido el rubio aparte de esos asuntos estaban otros desconocidos con bestias-bit de _terror_. Por lo que le habían dicho, este tipo de bestias eran especiales. Pero desconocía totalmente a lo que se referían aquellas personas. Con esto tubo ciertas dudas y como la persona que estuvo más relacionada a esos locos era Brooklyn, lo mejor sería preguntar. O por lo menos eso pensaba el líder del Batallón Barthez.

Al ser explicado correctamente de aquellos sucesos, el peli rojo se dio por desentendido de eso. Verificando cada recuerdo llego a ese resumen, desalentando al rubio.

–¿Qué deberíamos hacer entonces? – preguntó con un poco de ansiedad. –Está claro. Nada de lo que está pasando es normal.

–Deberíamos reunirnos con los demás y tratar de solucionar todo esto.

–Je, para ser vacaciones se está complicando mucho. –suspiró con desaliento para luego pararse de aquella reconfortante silla.

–Bien, vamos a ver a los organizadores. –se levanto lentamente sin dejar de sonreír de forma vacía.

Miguel le miró por unos segundos con semblante serio. No es que fueran amigos pero las conversaciones con aquel sujeto, aunque extrañas, eran pasables. Y además sabia de sus _intereses_ como para estar en contra de aquel personaje excéntrico. Siempre portaba una máscara sonriente… que le producían cierta sensación a vacio y peligro.

"_Una persona de temer… ¿Cómo lo habrá derrotado Kai?"_

Porque sencillamente se podía percibir que devoraba todas tus ganas de vivir al luchar contra Brookly… era como un hoyo negro. Pero gracias a la insistencia de los _amables_ organizadores todos estaban reunidos en una isla con una fauna y flora en cada rincón diferente y artificial.

Entraron en los elevadores. Una vez abiertas las puertas vieron que Dunga estaba conversando con los Majestics.

* * *

Cambio el canal de televisión por quinte sima vez en esos minutos. Estaba aburridísimo. Desde que llegaron al dichoso hotel toda la bola de incompetentes no paraban de morderse la uñas y preocuparse por los idiotas desaparecidos. Preocuparse por su compañero de equipo era absurdo… después de todo estaban hablando de Spencer, "El chico mole". Pero no podía decir lo mismo de los demás… extraviados.

Apago el aparato ignorando las quejas de Ian. No estaba de humor y aunque quería darse una ducha no podía porque Tala se había instalado en _su_ baño. No sabía por qué no se bañaba en su propio cuarto. A lo mejor era par _no fastidiar_. Ja. Si como no, bueno, también tenían que hablar sobre el futuro castigo que le daría el peli rojo al grandote como los suyos si se dejaban capturar.

Blasfemó, estaba claro que eran especialistas en situaciones que las personas comunes –entiéndase la panda de idiotas de los demás equipos–, no era más que puros inútiles.

Bufó exasperado por la poca suerte que tuvo al haber tenido, todos unos perfectos quejicas, tener que lidiar con los de su equipo. Rayos, pensaba que se iba a partir la cabeza. Con la chica no tuvo tanto problema… era inteligente, si, pero muy irritante. Y esos tontos y delicaditos de Michael y Jim. Por Dios, ¿tanto le temían a una simple arena? Vale, no era sencillo caminar con arenas que se hundían con poco peso. Tampoco cuando salían animales, sinceramente y estaba de acuerdo en eso, que no conocía y buscaban… matarlos. Con Lee no fue tan terrible, parecía que le gustaba los entrenamientos duros.

Pero tampoco era para tanto. Decidió echar un vistazo a ver si al peli rojo de su equipo no se lo había tragado los orificios del baño. Sonrió cínicamente, eso no estaría del todo mal. Y cuando planeaba hacerle una broma al albino sonó la puerta con toques suaves.

–Ve a ver. –Le ordenó con rudeza al enano quien le miró molesto.

–Ya voy…– declaró unos instantes después al ver que de cabellos grises empezaría a tirarle cosas. Le envió una mirada asesina. –Y, ¿Bien? – interrogó un poco rudo al estar esperando para que hablara la persona que estaba del otro lado del umbral.

–Buenas noches– dijo con voz áspera y mirando a aquel chico bajito con un poco de irritación. – Se dice al abrir la puerta… maleducado. –entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo asesinamente. Realmente estaba de mal humor.

Ian bufó molesto. Y un cuerno las educaciones. Se pasó todo ese día corriendo por su vida y no estaba de humor para saludar cordialmente a alguien… aunque sea una chica.

La principal razón del porque se encontraban todos en el cuarto de Tala era debido a que este necesitaba darles nuevas órdenes y amenazarlos con torturas si se dejaban capturar por el _enemigo desconocido_ pues al parecer no eran cualquier cosa sí lograron atrapar a Spencer. Y el chico tenía muchísima más masa corporal que ellos… pero al parecer menos cerebro.

"_Y eso que pensé que era Ian el más tonto…"._ Pensó Bryan desinteresado.

–Busco a Tala. – informó con voz cansina. El embrollo en que se metió le estaba saliendo caro… _muy_ caro. –¿Esta?

–Em… sí. – afirmó un poco confuso el enano. Y al igual que Brian tenía una ceja alzada.

–Bien, díganle que le busco.

–No. –negó simplemente Ian con seriedad encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica le miró en silencio unos segundos antes de colocar cara de frustración. Aparte de tener que buscarle, ¿tenía que deverdad _buscarle en el propio cuarto_ del chico? Ya, hasta aquí la paciencia se fue de pase.

–Mira, –le exigió con voz amenazadora– Estoy hasta la coronilla de tu jefecito, de mis "vacaciones", de ti e incluso de _mi_ hermano. Si no llamas a Tala en este instante utilizara ese ridículo gorro que tienes en la cabeza para asfixiarte. – la chica tenía en ceño fruncido y a cada amenaza le apuñaleaba con el dedo.

Los dos rusos le miraron un poco sorprendidos por la forma de _pedir_ las cosas que tenia la española. La mirada de esta era fuego puro. Ian acostumbrado a ese tipo de amenazas no se dejo intimidar.

–Oblígame si pue…

Julia lanzo un chillido pequeño de exasperación y de molestia, sin dejar que el ruso terminara la oración ya estaba utilizando las dos ligas de los lados del gorro para apretar con mucha fuerza de forma tal que cerraba hacia a los lados cruzándose de brazos. Tanto así que el enano quedo con la cabeza completa metida en el gorro mientras decía cosas incomprensibles y trataba de zafarse. Era el momento más humillante de su vida. Mientras la española llego al límite de cualquier persona con paciencia.

Bryan observó con sorpresa disimulada y con una mueca burlona. A estas alturas una preguntas tomaron posesión de su mente por unos segundos: ¿No que todos le tenían miedo a su equipo?, ¿Estará loca la chica?, ¿Por qué buscaba desde hace días a Tala?

Pero la pregunta que se formulo después en su mente lo dejo tan incrédulo y estupefacto que aunque le pareciera imposible igual y surgió: ¿Tala y Julia como… pareja?

Mientras todos estaban en sus pensamientos – unos con intenciones asesinas, otro de incredulidad y diversión–, Tala había salido del baño con una paño alrededor de su cintura, planeaba vestirse enfrente de ellos mientras hablaba de las nuevas instrucciones que les daría pero no pensó que se encontraría con la española tratando de matar a su… ¿amigo o compañero de equipo? La verdad nunca se había puesto a pensar en su relación después de pasar tantas cosas junto con ellos. Pero regresando al tema, pudo ver que la chica estaba muy enojada e irritada, Ian luchando para no ser asfixiado y Bryan contemplando con extrema burla la situación aunque luego vio que le bajaba una gota.

–Se pueda saber, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – su voz sonó fuerte y dura. Se olvido que estaba desnudo.

–¡Tala! –gritó un poco desesperado. Se había librado de su muerte y ahora respiraba agitadamente con mucha dificultad.

–¡Al fin! Pensé que te había tragado el baño…– dijo divertido por ver algo que todavía no se habían dado cuenta los demás. Paso ambos brazos atrás de su cabeza mientras se colocaba de forma relajada mirando sucesivamente a las personas de la puerta y a su líder.

–¡Tú! ¡¿Por qué no querías que nadie supiera el número de tu cuarto?!–le reclamó Julia con el ceño muy fruncido. Parecía que mataría a alguien, –¡Me costó mucho que la recepcionista me diera aunque sea el numero de piso para buscarte! – avanzo hasta colocarse en frente del acusado. –¡Tuve que buscarte puerta por puerta! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo vergonzoso qué es eso?! – su respiración era agitada y picaba al líder del equipo de los Demolitions.

–Yo no te mande a buscarme…

–¡Aaaaah! –gritó con histeria y luego intento ahorcarlo con sus manos pero él le detuvo con mucha facilidad agarrando sus muñecas.

Cuando por fin la chica se tranquilizo –los demás en la habitación como Ian y Bryan estaban impresionados de que alguien se atreviera a _casi_ matar a su capitán–, y Tala la observaba implacable.

Se dedicó a detallarla pues no era normal este tipo de momentos en su vida. Le miró con curiosidad. Su forma de actuar le recordaba un poco a la compañera de equipo de Kai. Su temperamento era algo que nunca se había fijado. En realidad no se había fijado detalladamente en ver la personalidad de ninguna chica. Y aunque Hilary le atrajo por haber logrado que cumpliera una orden, la chica que tenía en frente suyo también le era interesante. Cualquier otra se hubiera espantado de solo verle pero ella le enfrentaba sin ningún miedo. Sonrió imperceptiblemente.

Bryan, que se había recuperado de la impresión, parpadeo varias veces al igual que el enano, que estaba en la puerta, y miraron al rojito –como le apodaban a su capitán– , con una sorpresa que ocultaron a la perfección. Conocían mejor que nadie a Tala y si sus ojos no le engañaban habían visto ver un amago de sonrisa de este.

–Bien, –suspiró con agotamiento para encararlo. –He venido para…– abrió los ojos de manera impactada y avergonzada. Se separo del rojito con mucha rapidez y daba pasos hacia atrás como si estuviera aterrorizada, y la cara sumamente roja.

Los rusos alzaron una ceja por la acción de la chica que hace unos minutos les había dado la cara con mucho coraje. Ahora parecía que les tenía miedo… algo que _sí _debería ser normal.

–¿Pero qué…?– no concluyo la pregunta, Bryan, porque la joven estaba empezando a temblar y salía corriendo hacia la puerta.

Los rusos estaban extrañados. Julia se detuvo en la puerta sin voltear a verlos pero se podía ver que estaba roja como tomate por las orejas.

–¡L-lo s-siento…! ¡Y-yo no s-sabia q-que…!, –tartamudeo y pareció que hablaba esforzándose mucho. Resopló por su falta de habla. Estaba sumamente avergonzada y apenada. –¡T-te es-espero a-a-abajo! –y sin más salió a toda velocidad. Dejando a los chicos extremadamente confundidos.

Pasaron alrededor unos cuando segundos sin que nadie dijera nada. Hasta que rojito se dio cuenta de que había demasiado viento… miró hacia abajo.

–Ah…

Solo pudo articular el peli rojo atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros de equipo. Estos al verlo también dijeron la misma palabra. Tala les envio una mirada de enojo a los chicos que sudaron frio. Ian en un ataque de _valentía_ anunció que iba por unas bebidas cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Dejando a Bryan solo… solo con un ruso extremadamente molesto con un pequeñísimo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Como buen amigo, el de cabellos grises estalló en risas haciendo molestar más al otro muchacho.

–¡Con razón se fue así! – logró decir entre risas.

–¡Callate! –ordenó entre avergonzado y molesto.

Y es que cuando Tala agarro a Julia de las muñecas no pensó que se le caería la toalla, y tampoco que le viera como Dios lo trajo al mundo…

* * *

Todos sus músculos estaban inmovilizados, tenía los ojos abiertos que casi pareciera que saldrían de sus cuencas con lágrimas saliendo de estas, tirado en el suelo, sucio por esquivas plantas y a _esos_. Estaba preso del pánico y el terror. Esa noche parecía que todo estaba siendo absorbido por la oscuridad, devorando todo a su paso sin remordimientos.

No pensó que esa noche cuando al fin demostraría que ya no era un niño, hiendo con ellos a altas horas de la noche caminando a través del bosque, que estaba cerca del hotel para demostrar su valor unas sombras con ojos extrañamente luminosos pero peligrosos se llevarían ante sus narices a sus dos amigos. Aun en el suelo revivió el momento en su mente…

Goki tenía la intensión de asustarlo y Kane solo iba para divertirse un poco y evitar que el otro no se le fuera la mano a la hora de asustar al pequeño. Pero no contaron que algo que parecía ser un animal o humano –no estaban seguros–, les atacara. Así que como líder y responsable del más pequeño de su equipo le empujo para que no fuera atrapado por la red que lanzaron los desconocidos.

–¡Corre, Jim! ¡Corre! –le gritaba con desesperación Kane desde el suelo. Maldijo al ver la falta de movilidad del rubio. Goki luchaba con la red entre atemorizado y enojado, y al ver que el quedaba libre no se movia le grito con irritación y miedo.

–¡Muévete de una vez, imbécil! ¡Vete! –grito enojado Goki.

–P-pero…–tartamudeo asustado.

–¡Maldición, ahí vienen! ¡Vete! –gritaron ambos desesperados.

Y así, siguiendo las órdenes de sus amigos se fue a lo que daba su cuerpo. Le era difícil pues el miedo no le dejaba moverse como debía. Escucho atrás como lo que parecía ser unos cuerpos en caída… al parecer Kane y Goki habían sujetado a los asechadores para que no le capturaran. Lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos al saberse un cobarde e inútil, apretó los labios por la rabia e impotencia mientras corría. Ya no le perseguían pero seguía corriendo –estaban muy lejos del hotel ya que se fueron a las profundidades de este–, hasta que por una rama en el piso se atasco en su pierna haciendo que se callera…

Y ahora regresando a donde se quedo. Tuvo que sacar fuerzas de donde no tenia y tratar de regresar al hotel y avisar a todos, pedir ayuda… ¡Necesitaba rescatarlos! Y cuando por fin llego a la entrada del dichoso lugar estaba sumamente herido… sus ojos estaban opacos.

–Ese de ahí no es Jim– cuestionó indeciso Kenny.

–Parece que sí…–le afirmó su acompañante, Joseph.

Ambos habían estado hablando sobre los avances que había en los repuestos de Blade y como les dio hambre decidieron ir al restaurant del mismo hotel. Con lo que no contaban era que al atravesarlo se encontrarían a un integrante del equipo de Psikicks en la entrada de la recepción todo lastimado y herido.

–A-ayuda…–logró decir antes de caer lentamente. Se estaba desmayando.

–¡Oye! – le llamó Joseph un poco confundido y alterado al correr hacia el chico junto con Kenny.

El jefe se aproximo rápidamente tomándole el pulso y alterado empezó a pedir ayudar junto con su acompañante, Jim aun inconsciente tenía una expresión afligida…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Bueno, primero que nada ¡MIL DISCULPAS!, Me siento sumamente apenada por todo el tiempo que les hice esperar… u.u de verdad perdónenme.**

**Saben en estos días estaba viendo este fic y pude ver los avances que he hecho en mi forma de escribir… ¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿He mejorado? **

**¿Verdad que parece que este es mi primer fic? Pero no lo es… este es el segundo. Y como han leído todo va alrededor del sentir de los personajes… puro **_**terror**_**. Je. Que mala soy… bien, la situación ya se está concentrando y también podemos ver que hay algunos sentimientos nuevos para algunos personajes. Como lo es Kai y Tala. **

**Dios, es sumamente difícil que no quede TAN occ… ù/ú y necesito su opinión… ¿Cómo ven la personalidad de cada personaje? ¿Están bien así o están mal? ¡¡Por favor no hagan que me muera de la incertidumbre!! **

**Creo, no estoy segura, que faltan al menos unos ocho capítulos o más… les doy un número para que vean que aun falta… TwT espero terminarlo.**

**Es** necesario **que** revisen **debes en cuando mi** PROFILE **para que se enteren cuales serán los planes o avisos que realice. No es obligatorio pero les seria de utilidad.**

_**(1)**__**Acrotis y Dhekelai:**__ son dos bases soberanas del Reino Unido en Chipre, antigua colonia de la Corona Británica. Las dos áreas contienen bases militares habitadas por británicos, zonas residenciales donde viven en su mayoría ciudadanos chipriotas, y terrenos cultivables._

_**Acrotiri**__ se encuentra al sur de la isla, cerca de la ciudad de Limassol. Se la llama también __"Base Soberana Occidental"__ (__Western Sovereign Base Area__ en inglés). Más de 3.500 efectivos de la Real Fuerza Aérea y la Marina Real están destinados en la base; sus tareas incluyen la colaboración con los Cascos Azules de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas en el mantenimiento del proceso de paz._

_**Dhekelia **__o __Base Soberana Oriental__ (__Eastern Sovereign Base Area__ en inglés) se encuentra en el sureste, cerca de Larnaca, del límite con la autoproclamada República Turca del Norte de Chipre y de la ciudad de Famagusta, junto a la zona libre administrada por Naciones Unidas._ **Nota**: Información sacada de wikipedia.

**¡Ok! Nos leemos en el prox cap **–**va llegar más rápido que este cap xDD se los aseguro**–, **espero que me dejen **REVIEW** por favor ówò. Muchas gracias a los rr´s anteriores y gracias por leer!! X3 no saben lo feliz que me hacen.**

_NO PLAGEN FICS QUE NO SEAN SUYOS… SI DIVISAN ALGUNA PERSONA QUE ESTA REALIZANDO SEMEJANTE CRUELDAD, POR FAVOR AVISEN… LOS AUTORES NO NOS MATAMOS ESCRIBIENDO PARA QUE VENGA UN CHISTOSITO (A) A ROBARNOS EL TRABAJO… GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN._

**Atte. Minyooki-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Negación: Beyblade no me pertenece. Sino a Takao-sensei. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro pero la historia contada aquí es mía.**_

**Fic: "¿Mini vacaciones o mini torturas?"**

**Autora: Yuki-minyooki-chan**

* * *

**TIEMPO MEDIO **

"–_¡Espera, por favor! ¡No es lo que parece!_ –_gritó con desesperación mientras estaba corriendo."_

"–_¡Aléjate Rei!_ –_le ordenó con voz quebrosa. Las lagrimas no habían dejado de salir."_

"_Estaba dolida, su pecho se comprimía mas al recordar la escena… no creyó que estar separada de él tan solo un día traerían estas consecuencias… y con un poco de rabia recordó el estúpido juego de verdad o castigo."_

–¿Qué escoges Mariah?, ¿Verdad o castigo?

**Preguntó con malicia, Salima. Se acaricio el cabello con gesto petulante, si las cosas salían como planeaba… Rei sería suyo. Totalmente suyo.**

–Castigo…

**Declaró determinada la aludida. Algo se tenía entre manos la peli roja… lo sentía.**

–¿Estás segura?

**Quiso confirmar fingiendo desinterés. Se vio las uñas con inocencia ocultando cualquier intención de maldad. Las demás observaban preocupadas la situación. Ellas no se llevaban del todo bien por **_**obvias**_** razones.**

–Sí.

**Al ver la respuesta que quería sonrió con mucha satisfacción pero la acentuaría mas cuando viera las fracciones que colocaría la peli rosa cuando viera su castigo.**

–Tu castigo será evitar cualquier contacto con Rei durante todo el día de mañana… ¿Lograras cumplirlo?

**Y como tenía previsto, la peli rosa desencajo la cara de forma graciosa e incrédula del castigo. Las demás aguantaron la respiración.**

–B-bien, cumpliré el… castigo.

"–_¡Mariah!_ –_llamó luego de haberla sujeto por el brazo. Esta parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos…_–_Mariah…_–_susurró triste._"

"–_Suéltame…_–_ le exigió débilmente."_

"_Cuando se volteo a encararlo, Rei descubrió que ella traía una mirada envuelta por tristeza y dolor. Sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a partir por la imagen la envolvió en sus brazos y la aprisiono con una ligera fuerza temiendo que ella se rompiera mas."_

"–_Mariah, yo, lo siento…"_

"–_No tienes que disculparte. Después de todo, nosotros no tenemos nada…_–_ dijo con voz temblorosa. Sus ojos no le permitían ver a su amado, ya que estaban llenos de lagrimas aglomeradas."_

"–_¿Qué sucede?_ –_cuestionó confundido de espaldas a Rei, Mystel. Pero al acercarse mas vio el estado de Mariah y alterándose un poco al ver así a la chica se aproximo colocando sus manos en los hombros femeninos. Kong y la peli rosa se mantenían en silencio._ –_¿Qué tienes?, ¿Te encuentras bien?_ –_ le agitó un poco pero no respondía _–_¡Mariah!_"

"–_Su-el-ta-la_– _demandó con voz ruda Rei. No le gustaba que ese sujeto estuviera tan cerca de ella."_

"–_Vámonos, Mystel. ¿Sí? Es que me siento un poco mal._ –_le pidió con la mejor voz fingida de amabilidad que tenia presente en su persona. Estaba tan enojada y amargada por todo lo que paso que no quería pagarlo con el único que se había prestado a salvarla en esos momentos._"

"–_Claro…"_

"–_Mariah, espera, lo que viste no es lo que…"_

"–_Rei_– _llamó con poco fuerza y determinación, _–_Nos vemos…"_

–Y eso fue lo último que dije antes de partir… lo demás ya lo sabes. –susurró para ella misma mientras suspiró con tristeza. –Y ahora estoy atrapada en este lugar junto contigo por mi culpa… si yo no hubiera…

–Deberías dejar de estar dándole vueltas al asunto… eso ya paso hace seis días.

–Pero es que no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza… lo siento, Mystel.

–No hay problema… la verdad es que no pensé que harías tal locura.

–Tenía que ayudarte pero parece que solo empeore las cosas.

Y es que hace tres días les habían capturado junto con muchos más. Podían comunicarse gracias a que sus celdas estaban cerca. Aun cuando gran parte de los demás equipos estaban a unos cuantos metros separados de ellos… Pero aun recordaban con claridad cómo fueron capturados. El rubio no iba a ponerse de pavo a culpar a una chica… sin embargo, en aquel momento cuando la invito a dar una vuelta a los alrededores de la ciudad para que se despejara – Y proceder a lo que había planeado–, un poco por todo lo que estaba pasando no creyó que serian atacados. Y cuando le estaba defendiendo fue golpeado por un palo justamente en el estomago, viendo todo esto la chica fue en su ayuda pero al interponerse para que no le hicieran nada, los muy cobardes de sus atacantes alzaran la mano contra ella. Así que usando sus reflejos se impuso entre el arma y ella quedando gravemente lastimado y luego arrogaran una red. Recordaba con bastante rabia la risa de esos sujetos.

Pero también…

Pero también en esa salida pretendía poder borrar de los pensamientos de Mao sobre Rei. Era consciente de que ella amaba a ese sujeto. Lo cual aunque le molestaba y le ponía triste no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Pero…

Siempre hay un pero. Por eso decidió que haría lo que la frase popular decía: _En la guerra y en el amor __todo__ se vale._ A lo que con ánimos renovados tomo cartas en el asunto y se reto a sí mismo a seguir adelante y robarle a Rei.

Le robaría el corazón de Mariah a como dé lugar.

*** * ***

–¡Hilary! ¡Despierta!

La varonil voz penetro sus oídos de forma leve. Lentamente abrió los ojos con dificultad e inmediatamente se sentó para escupir el agua que peleaba por salir de su sistema. Tosió unas cuantas veces para luego tratar de aspirar todo el aire que le fue posible. Cuando logro tranquilizarse pudo darse cuenta que unos fuertes brazos la envolvían protectoramente. Se obligo a recordar lo que había pasado y sus recuerdos salieron velozmente. Aterrorizándola. ¡Un animal o persona quería matarla!

Alterada como estaba se abrazo fuertemente a lo que le envolvía casi posesivamente y espasmos empezaron a azotar su frágil cuerpo. La respiración se le hiso costosa y trabajosa. Era como si su garganta le costara mantenerse abierta. Sintiendo cada emoción a flor de piel soltó un sollozo pero se rehusaba a llorar. Ella era fuerte. No se dejaría caer. Una mano, cálida y grande, le acaricio la cabeza y espalda. Consolándola. Impidiendo de que desconfiara de aquel extraño en vez de pelear.

–Tranquila, todo está bien.

Sintiendo los músculos rígidos y pesados trato de apartarse y ver a quien le ayudo. Tal vez era una locura pero la voz era idéntica a la de Kai. Eso no podía ser cierto porque él estaba en su habitación, ¿verdad?

–Y-yo…

Su voz salió débil y ronca. Suspiró con pesadez. No podía hablar. El miedo y el pánico junto con casi morir ahogada le habían arrebatado las fuerzas. Una brisa, fresca y fría, hiso que sus sentidos se alborotaran mas colocándole la piel de gallina. Ahora temblaba y sus dientes castañeaban sin cesar. Los brazos protectores se separaron de ella y temió haber imaginado el contacto anteriormente.

A lo mejor estaba muerta.

Pero sus hipótesis fueron derrumbadas por lo que al parecer era una chaqueta. Esta tenía el olor de Kai. Se abrazo a ella como si fuera un salva vidas y aun cuando todavía sentía los dientes castañeándole curvo los labios en una sonrisa.

Qué extraño que todo estuviera tan oscuro que no podía ver…

Pero no le dio importancia ya que se sentía protegida. Le preocupaba que todo le hiciera recordar a Kai. Sabía que estaba enamorada de él pero no al punto de que toda acción del extraño le recordara a él. Antes de sentir la inconsciencia golpearla de nuevo sintió como los brazos masculinos se posaban de tal forma en su cuerpo como lo hacían los recién casados en al entrar en su nueva casa. El pensamiento la altero un poco. Pero también escucho un aullido como el de un lobo junto con un chillido que no pudo identificar a la lejanía. Esperaba que quien fuera su salvador pudiera con lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

*** * ***

"–_¡Estas enamorado de ella!… ahora, todo lo que queda es cosa tuya…_–_ dijo con voz levemente temblorosa, femenina, mientras desaparecía por las puertas del lugar.__"_

–Ni que fuera tan fácil…

El susurró que emitió no era más que una contestación solitaria que dejo correr en la habitación de donde se encontraba. Esas palabras que le dijo la española aun retornaban en su mente una y otra vez. No se comprendía a sí mismo, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso estaba enfermo? ¿De verdad… estaba enamorado?

Cada pregunta que le hiso ella las respondió lo más sincero posible. Se le dificultaba muchísimo expresarse con alguien. Que fuera una chica el que le ayudara no le hacía sentirse mejor. Pero, demonios, no sabía a quién mas recurrir. Además de la extorción que realizo con ella.

Las pautas eran simples pero complicadas de comprender para alguien como él, y aun así se estaba esforzándose al máximo. Era estúpido estar en ese tipo de dificultades, se dijo. El pensamiento era algo manipulable después de ciertos años de práctica. ¿Qué era eso que mantenía en su interior y era tan ignorante para no darse cuenta hasta que se lo gritaron en la cara? Dios, estaba "enamorado".

Odiaba saber menos que los demás, los sentimientos no eran lo suyo. Le bastaba con órdenes y ya. Eso que tenía en la cabeza no era una orden, era una exigencia que se había puesto a sí mismo para descubrir que pasaba, aunque las palabras que le dijo esa chica de cabello bicolor se congelaron antes de llegar a sus oídos.

Había hecho de sí mismo una muralla o barrera para evitar lo que sea. Y pensando en todo aquello se dio cuenta que Julia ocupaba gran parte del razonamiento que estaba autoevaluándose. Maldijo a todo lo referente a los sentimientos y el cariño.

Los días con ella no eran malos, más bien divertidos. La palabra divertido era natural en su vocabulario, y mente, pero era totalmente alarmante utilizarla junto con _sano_. Por dios, estar con ella era _divertidamente sano_. Debía estar mal de la cabeza, estaba seguro que el paseíto en el hielo le habría enfriado o congelado las neuronas. O sencillamente King le había matado parte de la paciencia que poseía – lo cual era verdaderamente pequeña–, y le atrofio el cerebro con tanta pregunta idiota.

Estar tanto tiempo con Julia –demonios, era la segunda vez que reflexionaba con ella y utilizaba el nombre–, que a lo mejor su presencia le había influenciado de alguna manera.

Era cierto que con Tatibana sentía atracción… ¡Ah!, se impacto internamente. Atracción, por supuesto, eso era lo que sentía por ella. Pero desde que se embarco en la investigación de este hecho empezó a tener otro tipo de emoción… y no por ella sino por la española.

No sabía que era, o a lo mejor sí, ni que tan potente y sin embargo estaba claro que era, y estaba, relacionado con Fernández. Saberlo lo hacía sentirse frustrado.

Julia…

"–_Si piensas tanto en una persona es porque sientes algo fuerte por ella…_–_declaró con voz suave la bicolor mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.__"_

Dio un puñetazo a la almohada con toda la rabia y frustración que sentía. Maldita sea, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Primero empieza a sentir algo de atracción –no descubierta si no hasta hace poco y aliviarse al no ser amor– por Tatibana; de segundo plano ve una escena que le irrito tanto que cuando descubrió a la española hacer una maldad la amenazo y soborno. Luego, pasa todo el tiempo con ella – no todo porque si Brian o alguno del equipo lo descubriera seria un martirio– tratando de saber qué rayos era lo que tenía y termina con un sentimiento que es más fuerte que la atracción. Y lo peor es que no es con la chica que había empezado a despertar algo en su interior sino con la que se ha enfrentado a su persona sin siquiera vacilar ni ceder. O era muy valiente o muy estúpida.

Y era nada más y nada menos que la hermana de Raúl.

Respiro hondo cuanto pudo. Tenía que tranquilizarse un momento antes de destrozar algo, no podía perder tan rápido la calma. Rio con un poco de desgane, y él que pensaba que solo Kai o alguien de su equipo podía sacarle de sus casillas… bueno, metiendo a Tyson. No pensó que al descubrir que _existían_ las chicas en su panorama de visión le trajera tantos problemas.

Vale, no podía decir que era ciego. Veía las _formas_ y _curvas_ femeninas pero nunca le había interesado como eran realmente y cuando por fin decide ver por qué tanto le llamaba la atención una, termina liado con otra. Y sabría qué era, si alguien se lo hubiera dicho o se lo hubiera explicado debidamente, pero dudaba que Boris en algún momento pensara que llegaran a pasar por esto. Gruño con molestia al recordar a la cucaracha esa. No era momento para pensar en locos manipuladores.

Dio un suspiro largo, sea lo que sea lo que le esta torturando en estos momentos –esquivar el pensamiento que se había enamorado era su principal objetivo– lo descubriría después debido a las circunstancias en que se encontraban todos en aquella estúpida isla lo que menos necesitaba era perder la cabeza…

_Literalmente…_

*** * ***

Comprobó si respiraba. Suspiró aliviado de que lo hacía. La cargo hasta llegar a la parte trasera del hotel y se las arreglo para llevarla a su cuarto sin que nadie se interpusiera. Rayos, estaba preocupado.

La pelea que tuvo fue fuerte, al punto de dejarlo un tanto lastimado. Su cuerpo poseía rasguños no tan profundo pero si se infectaban seria serio. La pérdida de sangre tampoco era exactamente bueno, pero sobreviviría. Lo que si le molestaba era casi perder a la castaña. Mierda, si no hubiera sido porque el maldito lobo le impidió acercarse le hubiera sacado antes de aquella piscina. Frunció las cejas.

_Ese _definitivamente no era un lobo normal. Y si no fuera porque estaba tratando de evitar que le desgarraran la garganta hubiera podido ver al dueño de la criatura que, a su parecer, estaba oculto. Aun así, podía jurar que no era humano…

Con delicadeza coloco el cuerpo de Hilary en la abultada cama. Si ella supiera que, prácticamente, se había tirado de un edificio para ayudarle seguro se hubiera sorprendido. O regañado hasta el próximo año… nunca se sabía con ella.

Suspiró con un poco menos de tensión, se inclino un poco hacia la joven y le examino detenidamente. Una vez finalizado llego a la conclusión que daños graves no tenia; tal vez un poco de debilidad y molestia en la garganta, pensó con seriedad, y posibles dolores de cabeza. Hilary se encontraría en estado de shock cuando al fin pudo respirar, se recordó.

Se quedo viéndola fijamente y, lentamente, una de sus manos se encontró apoyada en la mejilla izquierda de Hilary. Sin darse cuenta los ojos de Kai se ablandaron al verla tan vulnerable, pero también, tan pequeña y hermosa. Los años no pasaron en balde, según pudo ver al evaluar las diferencias que existían entre sus cuerpos. Rió con un poco de gracia al recordar la cara de molestia e indignación cuando Tyson le dijo a la castaña que parecía más chico que chica, aunque Rei intervino rápidamente antes de la masacre del siglo; en aquellos años en que apenas tenías catorce. Y Tyson…

Bueno, hasta ahora seguía siendo Tyson. De repente el cuerpo de la castaña empezó de nuevo a temblar, recordándole que estaba mojada y poco cubierta. Un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus pálidas mejillas, trago un poco para luego sacudir un poco la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Era cierto de que no era trigo limpio pero nunca había estado tan _intrigado_ por una al punto de comportarse… diferente. Y precisamente aquello era lo que no le gustaba. Miró el reloj de la pared, marcando, once treinta. Abrió los ojos un poco desconcertado, ¿tan tarde era? Pero su atención fue robada de nuevo por la joven acostada en su cama.

–_kai…_–balbuceo entre sueños Tatibana.

Le observo con curiosidad. Al parecer estaba soñando con él creando una agradable sensación de calidez y presión en el pecho. Un latido fuerte. Sintiéndose repentinamente agitado y nervioso dio dos pasos atrás de su compañera de equipo. Capto de nuevo el temblor en aquel cuerpo que le atraía y fue al baño por un paño. Una vez encontrado se dispuso a secar la piel suave de ella. Seguidamente fue a su maleta y saco una de sus propias camisas. Aquellas que utilizaba para entrenar en días fríos. Decidió prestársela a la castaña ya que no hurgaría en la maleta de ella –temía en realidad encontrarse con algo que no pudiera sacar después de su cabeza–; dado que el siguiente objetivo era ya de por sí mucho más atrevido.

El sonrojo apareció nuevamente pero más tenue. Tomo aire profundamente, se sentó cerca de ella y empezó a colocarle cuidadosamente su camisa. Al terminar con aquel trabajo el sujeto con la mano izquierda fuertemente el cuello –estaba sentado de tal forma que la espalada estaba cara a la ventana, sentado del lado izquierdo de la cama, frente a esta estaba una repisa con una televisión y la puerta oculta por la pared del pasillo antes de llegar al closet del lado derecho. – de ella y deslizo la mano derecha dentro de la camisa atrás de la espalda de la joven inconsciente para quitarle el sujetador del traje de baño. Estaba concentrado en la tarea de quitar aquella prenda para que no le diera pulmonía a la chica.

Se repitió un sin número de veces que no estaba haciendo algo malo… solo estaba velando por la salud de su compañera. Y tuvo que luchar un poco con aquella cosa pues no quería salir. Afortunadamente, o desafortunadamente, la camisa que le coloco evitaba mirar lo que no le habían permitido ver… aun. Sonrió con un poco de cansancio, ¿desde cuándo el pedía permiso para algo? O más bien ¿desde cuándo tenía ese tipo de pensamientos hacia ella?

Desde que Brooklyn y Tala se empeñaran en ella, se recordó él con un gruñido exasperado y enojado. Ellos no tenían ningún derecho sobre ella. No permitiría que ellos se aprovecharan de ella.

"–_¿Por qué tú no lo haces, verdad?_ –_"_

Sin embargo esto era diferente, se dijo con reproche hacia sí mismo y aquella voz de su conciencia. La recostó nuevamente en la cama con mucha suavidad causando un suspiro en Hilary – aun en el mundo de los sueños o de inconsciencia– causando que la viera con intensidad y bajo el objetivo de su mirada a algo que atrajo su atención: los labios. Se acerco con lentitud, como si estuviera en un trance_. ¿Cómo sería…?._Y toco con ternura sus propios labios con los de ella entrecerrando los ojos, que oscurecieron, observando los rasgos de aquella cara presionando levemente su carne con la de ella. Se sentían suaves, tiernos, puros, rosas, provocadores, y poseían un sabor a durazno; incluso el perfume de su piel estaba extrañamente intensificado, embriagándolo y haciendo que sus ojos se empezaran a cerrar para igualar a los de ella.

"_Hilary…"_

Un movimiento, pequeño, de la castaña le hiso despertar de su letargo y Kai abrió enormemente los ojos…

¿Acababa de besar a Hilary?

*** * ***

–Sé que es difícil de comprender la situación pero así son las cosas…

–¡No puedes hablar en serio! Tenemos que ayudarlos.

–¡Es cierto! ¡Son nuestros amigos!

Esos eran algunos comentarios que manifestaban todos los jugadores de blade. Se encontraban en la sala del hotel conversando fuertemente. Todos estaban preocupados por la desaparición de algunos miembros de sus equipos, y no era para menos, pues una vez desaparecidos los primeros le siguieron otros en la noche, y también temprano en la mañana. Pero por alguna extraña razón no raptaron o desaparecieron a nadie más después de salir el sol. Les intrigaba, aun así la forma y la rapidez con la que uno a uno de todos ellos se iba era alarmante… y escalofriante. Siguieron discutiendo, hasta que uno se arto de todo esto…

–¡Cállense! – gritó exasperado.

Todos miraron espantados y extrañados a Robert, no era una persona que explotara con facilidad y sinceramente estaban un tanto asustados por todo lo que estaba pasando sin tener pista alguna del por qué de todo esto.

–Bien, – siguió este –ahora que ya no hay tanto escándalo preguntare una sola vez: ¿Cuántos quedamos en total? – interrogó con seriedad.

Él no era una persona que le preocupara en si toda esa gentuza pero dado a las circunstancias, y a que estaba irritado por tanto jaleo pero también a sabiendas que eran su responsabilidad por ser el organizador principal, decidió inmiscuirse y saldar todo de una vez. Estaba hasta la coronilla de esas _vacaciones_. Si hubiera sabido que le afectarían económica y mentalmente no hubiera realizado nada y no estaría en esa situación de lo más estúpida.

Luego de unos minutos pudieron ver que los que faltaban les habían raptado en pareja… pero al parecer eran de forma al azar.

–Con los que pudimos contar presentes los desaparecidos son: Mariah, Kane, Mystel, Michael, Raúl, Mariam, Goki, Mathilda, Tyson y Daichi.

Robert dio una mirada a los presentes. Max parecía un esquizofrénico, que casualmente, estaba a su lado al borde de un colapso de nervios.

Sin embargo, con todo y eso, pudo divisar con la mirada a Rei, quien a su vez, se le veía de lo más alterado al ver a Mariah desaparecida junto con, según pudo ver en el transcurso del viaje, la pesadilla del chico: Mystel. Pero como le interesaba una mierda aquello, no se inmiscuiría.

Sentados en el salón se pudo visualizar la desesperación que acompañaba los rostros de cada uno. Alzo una ceja. Faltaba más gente.

–¿Dónde están los Demolition Boys?

–En su madriguera. – respondió con irritación Julia.

Todos dirigieron una mirada de curiosidad a la española. Esta desvió la mirada entre enfadada y triste por la conversación con Tala; y asustada y preocupada por su hermano. Pero nadie sabía cómo se encontraba realmente. Estaba y se sentía sola. Atrapada en esa isla y sin su hermano. No tenía más familiares en el mundo. Encontraría a Raúl a como dé lugar.

–Bien…–dijo alzando una ceja. –¿Hilary y Kai?

–No los he visto.–afirmó Max a punto de estallar de preocupación.

–¿Nadie los ha visto? –preguntó Brooklyn.

Tenía un sentimiento raro circulando por su pecho. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si estaba herida? ¿Y si la habían capturado? ¿Y si…?

–Pues…–empezó a decir Kenny con nervios.

–No se preocupen. Los vi a ambos hace unos minutos antes de venir a la reunión. Estoy como representación de nuestro equipo. – le interrumpió Rei.

Max y Kenny se le quedaron mirando por momentos. Algo había pasado, intuían. Y Rei era quien tenía las respuestas. Sabían que cuando Kai designaba a alguien era por razones de fuerza y que Hilary no estuviera en esos momentos con ellos era más preocupante. A su vez Brookly entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada,… lo único que sabía era que Kai y Hilary estaban juntos; según pudo percibir.

–Entonces lo único que podemos hacer es trazar un plan de rescate. –vio como algunos se apresuraban para hablar a lo que Robert se apresuró a añadir. –No participaran los que considere innecesarios para la misión.

–Pero…

–Nada de peros. Esto no es un juego. Alguien o algunas personas están tratando de capturarnos a nosotros. No sabemos con qué propósito ni por qué. Asi que se quedaran aquí: Ming Ming, Hilary, Salima, Julia, Emily, Jim, Kenny y Joseph. ¿Entendido?

–¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Mi hermana esta allá afuera con unos psicópatas! ¡Tengo que ayudarle! –gritó histérico Joseph.

–¡Lo mismo digo! Tengo que encontrar a mi hermano Robert. –la encendida mirada de Julia llamo la atención de Robert, quien seguía inmutado.

–¡Tengo que ir a buscar a mi equipo! –reclamó alterada salima. Rei le miró y entrecerró los ojos pensando que todo lo que ella exigía era buscar a Kane y eso le agrado pues así podría buscar libremente a Mariah.

–No. –objeto firme, Robert.

–¿Y por que casualmente se quedan las mujeres y los niños? –cuestionó con acidez Emily mirando a los Majestics. –¿Te crees que estamos en la época medieval o qué? ¿Y de cuando acá eres el líder?

–Desde de que esta isla es _mía_. Y también porque no me gusta poner a las mujeres y niños en peligro.

–Uy, sí, porque donde nos enviaste para la actividad ridícula casi no lo hace–dijo sardónica Salima.

–Las mujeres son débiles…–declaró Robert aburrido y perplejo por la insolencia de esas chicas.

–¡Y una mierda! –gritó Julia. –¡Tenemos la misma edad que tú! Dieciocho, por si no te has dado cuenta. Y además, estamos en un siglo donde tus prejuicios no saben a nosotras un rábano. –gruño.

–Aun así ustedes y los niños…

–¡No somos niños! ¡Joder! ¡Tenemos dos años menos que tú! –reclamó Joseph con enojo. –No hagas que te parta la nariz–advirtió con irritación.

–Salima. –llamó Rei captando la atención de la chica. –Jim está mal y le debes cuidar. –la aludida se mordió el labio tratando de no vociferar.

–Joseph te quedaras. –anunció Dunga haciendo que el aludido lo mirara con furia. –Si dejo que algo te pase sabes que Mariam me aniquilara y Ozuma se enojara. –Joseph iba a reclamar pero Dunga le contuvo. –Además, si las chicas se quedan debes cuidarlas.

–¡Hey! –Se quejaron las chicas.

–Deberás hacerlo además creo que hay algo antiguo aquí… sabes a lo que me refiero. –dijo Dunga y Joseph le miro serio haciendo que algunos se preguntaran de que hablaban.

–Nos es que les considere de poca ayuda–mintió un poco Robert. –Pero necesito que Emily y Kenny se queden con un mapa digital y nos guíen mediante comunicadores mientras estemos fuera. Además, de que sé que necesitaran ayuda para lo que sea como protegerlos o lo que imaginen por esto se quedan ustedes. –aclaró. No del todo convencidos aceptaron… o por lo menos algunos. –Dunga y yo les explicaremos lo que está pasando. Aunque no estamos del todo seguros…

Todos se quedaron expectantes y en silencio.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, ^^ me hacen muy feliz. Disculpen la **_**súper**_** tardanza pero he estado MUY ocupada. Aun así **_**no**_** abandono, ¿OK? X3 **

**Seria genial si me dicen qué tal les parece el cap y la mega-genial escena de KaixHil xDD ¡Al fin el primer beso! Bueno, a medias. ¿Y qué me dicen de la relación que está surgiendo entre Julia y Tala? ¿Qué pasara con Mariah y Rei? ¿apareceran nuevas parejas? **Díganme que quieren y yo veré si lo incorporo**. Por lo pronto me despido.**

_NO PLAGEN FICS QUE NO SEAN SUYOS… SI DIVISAN ALGUNA PERSONA QUE ESTA REALIZANDO SEMEJANTE CRUELDAD, POR FAVOR AVISEN… LOS AUTORES NO NOS MATAMOS ESCRIBIENDO PARA QUE VENGA UN CHISTOSITO (A) A ROBARNOS EL TRABAJO… GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN._

_**Recuerden que este fic está dedicado a: **__SKY D__**¡Saludos chica! A ver si actualizas T.T**_

**Atte. Minyooki-chan**

_¡Dejen Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Negación: Beyblade no me pertenece. Sino a Takao-sensei. Yo solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro pero la historia contada aquí es mía.**_

**Fic: "¿Mini vacaciones o mini torturas?"**

**Autora: Yuki-minyooki-chan**

* * *

**QUÉ COMIENZE LA CAZA**

**PARTE I**

* * *

– ¡Deja me! ¡No me toques!- gritó atemorizada Queen.

- ¡Suelten la!-reclamaron algunos chicos.

-¡Oigan no! ¡No quiero ir con ustedes!-exclamó enfadada Mariah.

Y así los chicos exigiendo que soltaran a las chicas y las chicas gritando a todo pulmón que las soltaran. Pero esto no era algo por lo cual los secuestradores les interesaban. Muy pronto su plan llegaría a la cúspide y era mejor realizar los preparativos lo antes posible.

Pronto los reclamos y exigencia de las chicas junto con los gruñidos de los malvados se dejaron de oír... dejando atrás a los preocupados chicos.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos...?- preguntó Daichi saltando de un lado a otro.

–Después de tanto tiempo esperando... yo creo que ya es hora de salir de este lugar.- dijo Kane de forma oscura.- Después de todo, estuve de acuerdo en esperar cuando nos atraparon y les encontramos a ustedes.

–Aun no sabemos dónde estamos... ni por qué nos traen a nosotros solamente.- comentó Garland apoyado en la pared. -Esto estuvo planificado... para atrapar a todos los blayders de la isla, según parece.

–Pero llevaron a las chicas a parte... y no se habían movido a traer más de nosotros desde hace unos pocos días... - aporto Claude pensativo para luego pasar a preocupado.-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Mathilda está en peligro y si está pasando lo que creo que está pasando...

–¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó Kevin alterado ¡Se habían llevado a su hermana!

–Fuimos invitados a estas... vacaciones... todos los equipos de Blade exceptuando uno. - Aarón miró de forma significativa a Enrique, – y justamente no mucho antes de este viaje recibimos información clandestina de una persona diciendo que los fundadores sin rostro de Bega y otras organizaciones con ideales similares se estaban moviendo...

–Pero esos eran rumores... -prosiguió Mystel serio y frio. –Después de todo nosotros, los blayders, nos encargamos de arruinarlos con ayuda de...

–¡El equipo campeón de todos los tiempos los G-Revolutions!-grito con emoción Tyson.

Todos se le quedaron mirando feo y Tyson decidió que su vida valía más que un poco de presunción... por ahora.

–A lo que iba...–continuo Mystel. – Con ayuda de los G-Revolutions Bega cayó y ningún Blader iba a estar de acuerdo con esos locos pero...- suspiró con cierto cansancio.

–Los Dark Bladers no eran para nada valorados... y su odio creció con cada torneo.-Completo por fin Enrique que no miro a nadie. Sentado como estaba no podía pararse y se encontraba débil, al igual que todos. Con cierta amargura observo fijamente a otro de los cautivos. –Pero eso no es todo, ¿Verdad? Ozuma...

Un silencio profundo inundo la cárcel. Esperando por estas revelaciones que muchos desconocían.

–No... No es todo.-Afirmó con voz lúgubre Ozuma. –Ustedes construyeron en...

Una risa fría se dejo escuchar congelando la sangre de todos y asombrándose, aunque no tanto, al describir que venía de Spencer.

–Oh, no me miren así.-Su semblante se volvió frio y duro como una piedra helada. – Usen sus malditas cabezas imbéciles. -Al ver que solo dos abrían enormemente los ojos y los otros lo miraban de forma ignorante decidió aclarar solo un punto antes de matarlos él mismo.- Esas chicas sufrirán o… algo peor.

Al soltar esa bomba los muchachos se pusieron frenéticos buscando una forma de escapar. Era tanto el revoltijo que no captaron que Spencer estaba libre, silbando, caminando por el pasillo para alejarse de los idiotas.

Los dichosos idiotas se le quedaron mirando en silencio mientras se iba caminando.

–¡Hey! ¡Ayúdanos!-gritó Raúl seguido de los otros; pensando que si él se pudo liberar tan fácil ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes?

* * *

–Según el mapa y los lugares que marcamos como los puntos de secuestro tienen que dirigirse al punto 456-BNSX equipo 1, ¿me copia? Cambio.

–Te copio Emily. Cuando lleguemos al punto nos comunicaremos de nuevo. Cambio y Fuera.

Los trece muchachos restantes se dividieron en dos grupos para abarcar más la isla. Las chicas respiraron intranquila mente mientras se sentaban a repasar el plan de nuevo. Joseph, Jim, Salima y Emily apoyaban al grupo 1(tuvieron que trasladar a Jim al cuarto de comunicación y seguridad porque estaba lastimado) y Kenny, Hilary, Julia y Ming-Ming apoyaban al equipo 2.

Emily estaba muy preocupada por Michael. Vale, habían discutido muchas veces desde que eran equipo y dejando muchos defectos de él era un buen sujeto... idiota pero bueno al fin y al cabo.

"–_Si no te confiesas es probable que el idiota nunca se dé cuenta... ya sabes como es."_

Pero ella no quería confesarse por mucho que Eddy le insistía. Venga, que su coeficiente intelectual estaba por las nubes y Michael jamás alcanzaría la mitad de su promedio... además de que siempre estaba filtre ando con mujeres muy guapas cada vez que podía. Era un mujeriego muy atractivo y descarado.

Apretó los dientes de forma inconsciente. Estúpido Michael. Si ella pudiera olvidar a este tipo tan poco correcto para ella; sería fantástico si le gustara Kenny. Dirigió su mirada hacia él. Pero el chico estaba enamorado de Ming-Ming.

Emily frunció el ceño. Que lata que todos los hombres solo se fijaran en la cara y el cuerpo de una mujer. Y si veían que les superaba en inteligencia huían como ratas... era tan molesto.

–¡Equipo 2 conteste! Cambio.-reclamó como desesperada Hilary. –¡Equipo 2 conteste! ¡Kai! ¡Kai háblame! Cambio.

–Estamos bien Hilary...-la fría voz de Kai se escucho por el comunicador.–Solo se corto la señal por un momento, revisa el sistema. Cambio.

Hilary suspiro aliviada. Se había asustado bastante. Y suponiendo que salgan pronto de la condenada isla decidiría decirle sus sentimientos lo antes posible a Kai.

–Tenemos un problema...-dijo Kenny entrando en pánico.

– ¿Qué pasa Kenny?-preguntó Jim débilmente.

–No hay conexión para accesar al mundo exterior. -reveló empezando a ponerse azul el jefe. –Nada. Ni Internet ni teléfonos ni conexión satélite... revise los archivo hace unos momentos y muestra que todos los medios de transporte de la isla han desaparecido...

–¡Oh, no!- exclamó horrorizada Ming-Ming.

–Ciertamente estamos en problemas.-afirmó Salima observando el plano de los edificios y el mapa de la isla en la mesa.

–Eso no es todo... lamentablemente.-agregó Emily luciendo algo pálida –Las personas en este lugar han desaparecido...

–O sea, que ellos se llevaron el transporte de la isla.-Joseph se sentó en el mueble junto a Julia que observaba las cámaras de seguridad del lugar.

–No, con desaparecido me refiero a que tomaron forma incorpórea hace algunos minutos...-expuso tan seria Emily que el ambiente se puso pesado.

–Chicos no me gusta ser pájaro de mal agüero pero...-empezó a advertir Julia cuando un fuerte aullido exploto tan repentinamente de la oscuridad que todos saltaron aterrados.-Tenemos compañía...

Las luces empezaron a fallar y rápidamente buscaron una linterna. Las luces aumentaron su potencia causando que todo lo que estaba conectado con electricidad explotase. Las chicas soltaron un pequeño griterío. Hilary se puso en alerta inmediatamente junto con los demás.

– Rápido, necesitamos salir de este lugar.-organizada y eficiente en órdenes como era tomo el mando de la situación. Hilary agarro los intercomunicadores de la mesa y los coloco en una mochila.-Salima tomo el mapa de la isla y de la estructura de los edificios, Joseph y Kenny ayuden a Jim a sujetarse para huir, Ming-Ming toma la caja de primeros auxilios que esta a tu derecha, Julia toma el equipo de supervivencia, Emily toma linternas, y colócalas en esta mochila y busquemos armas...- se movieron velozmente, escucharon pasos desenfrenados en la puerta de la izquierda.- ¡Vamos, vamos!- susurró mientras se dirigían a otra puerta. Tratando de perder a sus enemigos.

Mientras corrían por las escaleras para salvaguardar su seguridad muchos aullidos y otros sonidos escalofriantes se escuchaban en la noche. Corriendo lo más deprisa posible hacia la selva trataron de comunicarse con los equipo pero no parecía que funcionara. Hilary rogo porque todos estén bien... que Kai estuviera bien...

Corrieron y corrieron por el bosque rocoso... pero no sabían que tal vez solo iniciaron la sed de sangre del depredador que los perseguía...

La poca luz que la luna les suministraba impedía ver los obstáculos más difíciles del camino. Casi era tortuoso respirar. Y lamentablemente hacían mucho ruido al corre por lo que sus perseguidores no les era difícil seguirles pista.

Kenny tropezó con una rama cayendo estrepitosamente llevando consigo a Jim y Joseph. Las chicas se detuvieron para tratar de ayudarlos pero sin previo aviso la roca que les servía de apoyo a los chicos se resquebrajo; la tierra bajo ellos formo un enorme agujero. Las chicas se asustaron.

–Kenny, Jim, Joseph… ¿Estan bien?-gritó Salima preocupada.

–Kenny se ha lastimado la cabeza.-contestó Joseph algo irritado y preocupado. Genial, tenía a dos heridos consigo.

–Tengan cuidado les arrojare unas linternas.-Hilary procedió a arrojarlas.

Se oyeron pisadas algo lejanas de donde se encontraban… Ming-Ming empezó a mirar los alrededores de forma desesperada. Hilary se acerco precavidamente al agujero del suelo. Julia empezó a buscar ramas o madera de gran tamaño.

–No podemos quedarnos aquí…-Julia se acerco arrastrando una gran rama con el tamaño suficiente como para cubrir el lugar donde cayeron los chicos. –Esto les servirá para que esos locos no los encuentren.

–Me parece bien.-Emily se acerco a una asustada Ming-Ming. –Ming-Ming les dejaremos a los chicos la caja de primeros auxilios.

Ming-Ming no estaba segura si era buena idea dejarles a los chicos algo tan valioso como la caja de primeros auxilios pero dado que eran todos contra ella no hubo margen de quejas. Le entrego lo pedido a Emily quien se lo entrego a los chicos. Salima reviso rápidamente el mapa.

–Por como están las cosas creo que lo mejor será que los chicos regresen al hotel y les dejemos un intercomunicador.- Salima corrió a la mochila de Hilary a sacar el objeto.

Hilary les dijo a los chicos donde se reunirían todos; Salima les dejo un intercomunicador; Emily procedió por cubrir junto con Julia el agujero donde cayeron los chicos y Ming-Ming… pego un pequeño gritito.

–¡Ya están demasiado cerca! ¡Vámonos!-casi grito Ming-Ming aterrorizada. No se había puesto a vigilar y a seguir con esas tontas solo para que la atraparan.

Las chicas empezaron a correr nuevamente. Sin linternas para que sus perseguidores no las vieran. Sin embargo, estaban tan cerca sus enemigos que casi los sentían respirar en la nuca.

Llegaron a un rio con rápidos. Fin del camino para ellas. Una nube tapo por un momento la luna y una garra, o una mano humana no se podía distinguir, salió de entre la oscuridad tomando de forma sorpresiva el hombro de Ming-Ming. La chica grito todo lo que pudo con sus pulmones. Salima, que era la que estaba más cerca de la chica, golpeo a la sombra oculta que aulló de dolor para luego reír de forma escalofriante. Todas las chicas estaban a la orilla del rio.

– ¡Saltemos al rio!-grito Hilary.

Y todas siguieron la orden. Porque la verdad preferían luchar con la conocida agua que contra algo que no parecía algo humano. La oscuridad inundo todos los sentidos de las jóvenes mientras el agua se las tragaba intentando llevarlas a sus entrañas. Casi al borde de la asfixia la mente de Hilary se lleno de solo una persona, de un solo hombre, de un solo nombre…

"_Kai..."_

* * *

–Ah, demonios, se han escapado…-comento para sí mismo con una sonrisa burlona y siniestra. Los afilados dientes sobresaliendo a sus mandíbulas.

–Y yo quería abrazarlas con mis vendas…-con ojos cínicos miro a su compañero. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus secos y rotos labios. –Solo había chicas en ese grupito…

Una risa lobuna escapo de Lupinex mientras más pelaje aparecía por su cuerpo. Cenotaph movió sus vendas con cierto desgane.

–Los rastreare… después de todo las chiquillas se pararon por alguna razón…-la saliva empezó a salir de sus labios.-Pero en estos momentos lo que necesitamos es a las mujeres…

–Yo voy por los chicos.-la maldad destilaba de cada poro de piel muerta de Cenotaph. –No quiero que mis vendas se mojen…

–Oh…-una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en la lobuna boca del joven. –Entonces yo iré por los pequeños bocadillos. Es una lástima no poderme divertir con ellas hasta…

–¡No lo digas!-calló inmediatamente al hombre lobo colocando una venda en su boca. Gruño con desagrado por haber tocado a su compañero. –_Ellos_ se van a molestar si dices descuidadamente nuestros planes al aire. Recuerda que esos mocosos también cuentan con _esas cosas_…

–Nosotros también tenemos…

–¡Shhhh!-Cenotaph miró a todos lados con precaución. –No todos ellos poseen _esa cosa. _Bien sabes porque vamos a hacer lo que hacemos…

Por un momento una profunda tristeza ocupo los vacios ojos de Lupinex. Un dolor profundo y hondo volvió a correr por su corazón para después pasar una frialdad tan pura y dura que el asesino dormido volvió a despertar otra vez. Su presa no estaba tan lejos de su alcance.

Asintiendo a lo dicho por Cenotaph; Lupinex desapareció en la oscuridad. Fundiéndose con éxito. Un viento violento golpeo a la tierra, movió las ramas de los arboles con furia y lleno de silencio el bosque.

–Pronto terminaremos con todo los preparativos… amo…

Cenotaph deslizo algunas vendas de su cuerpo para usarlas como objeto de rastreo. Muy pronto llego a una especie de acumulación de ramas. Las quito y entro sin ningún teatro. Encontró sin dificultad basura que dejaron los chicos. Su visión era mejor en la oscuridad, como si poseyera infrarrojos.

–Pronto, muy pronto…

La momia siguió a su presa con fiera determinación…

**CONTINUARA...**

**Hemos llegado hasta este punto. Por como ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice hare esto especial. Para los que dejaron rr´s en el cap 8:**

_Kjmima**.**_** Gracias por tu apoyo me hace feliz que sigas leyendo. Seguire escribiendo más y más Keren.**

_Any KisuKy_**.**** Me alegro que te parezcan chulos y gracias por colocarlo como uno de tus favoritos nwn me llena de emoción.**

_Hilary Kryss Yagami_**.**** Bueno, con respecto de dejar a las chicas en pelotas pues... no sé. Ya veremos. ¿Te declararías al chico que te gusta cuando antes te ha visto desnuda? Primero tendría que superar el trauma, no? Por otra parte, no sería divertido si te digo lo que va mas adelante. Buajajaja xDD Gracias por leer.**

_VaneUchiha_**.**** Gracias por los animos. Estoy segura de que habra muchas cosas que te mantendran pegada a la compu nwn. No comas ansias. Jajaja xD**

_zio hiwatachi._** Con respecto a KainxSalima y MiguelxMathilda no te preocupes, cada uno tendra lo suyo... tal vez buajajaja (mentira no soy TAAAAAAAAAAANNN mala, quizas.) con respecto de darles celos a nuestros queridos Kai y Brooklyn con Talita... um... lo considerare. Aun faltan muchas cosas por verse.**

_sweetcarmeen._** Yo feliz de la vida al ver que los momentos de KaixHil son tan valorados *¬* y que aprecies otras parejas en el fic hace que me entren más ganas de escribir. Lo de las declaraciones no es algo que pase inmediatamente -porque los estan cazando al fin y al cabo- pero seguro que en algún momento algo pasara. Me encanta que dejes reviews largos así me deleito con tu opinión.**

_sofys._ **Estoy viva! Sí, soy mujer. Tambien yo estaba esperando el condenado beso u_u y se dio por fin... aunque solo Kai es consiente de eso. Pssss la verdad es que el chico va ser duro de roer, ya sabemos todos que tiene una infancia horrible y no es como de la noche a la mañana se ponga sentimental ni nada.**

_**Gabe Logan **_**. Gracias, Gracias, Gracias por el apoyo. Sé que soy inconstante y que a lo mejor desespero pues todos quieren saber en que acaba la comedia de viaje y me quieren matar por el paso tan lento que llevo pero bueno... gracias por siempre leer!****  
**

Lectores con comentarios.** Gracias por leer y dejarme reviews. Sus comentarios de apoyo - u odio/amenazas - son resividos y leídos. Les tomo en cuenta. Ver sus reviews es signo de que hay personas que quieren leer y saber con que saldre en esta loca historia. Gracias, de verdad.**

Lectores sin comentarios.** Gracias por pasarse a leer este fic tan descabellado. Disculpen si no actualizo cuando se debe o cuando quieren pero que se le hace... estoy segura que la espera baldra la pena.**

_NO PLAGEN FICS QUE NO SEAN SUYOS… SI DIVISAN ALGUNA PERSONA QUE ESTA REALIZANDO SEMEJANTE CRUELDAD, POR FAVOR AVISEN… LOS AUTORES NO NOS MATAMOS ESCRIBIENDO PARA QUE VENGA UN CHISTOSITO (A) A ROBARNOS EL TRABAJO… GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN._

_**Recuerden que este fic está dedicado a: **__SKY D__**¡Saludos chica! A ver si actualizas T.T**_

**Atte. Minyooki-chan**

_¡Dejen Review!_


End file.
